Magic Moment
by Mellow girl
Summary: When Mal has a normal tiring day her toddler finds it magically! Now with one shots of the other characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends! It has been a long time since I have written any thing! I am writing a longer Descendants story but I don't know when I will get that one up. The children in this story will be in my other. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

King Ben smiled at the tired looking Mal as he walked into their room. His purple haired queen gave him a thin smile.

"Hey babe how was your day? " he took off his jacket tossing it on a chair in the corner.

Mal thought for a moment.

"Oh you know it was a normal day." Mal sighed as she pulled the covers back on the bed.

"Daddy! " squealed a little voice from the door way.

Ben grinned as he easily caught the purple haired three year old in his arms tickling her.

"Are you ready for bath and story time, princess? " he asked, the wiggly toddler.

She nodded.

"Mommy will come tuck you in with daddy in a few minutes. " Mal promised as she kissed the toddler on the head.

Ben took their little princess out their room. Mal sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what a normal day had become for her.

 **6 am that morning.**

"Mommy! Mommy ! There's a monster in my room! "

Mal covered her face it was to early for this, she didn't know how Ben was so cheery in the mornings. She sighed when she heard Moxie, their three year old, start to cry. She quickly got out of bed and walked across the hall to Moxie's room. Moxie's room was full of books and toys but a path was made to the bed where Mal cut on her pink lamp.

"It's OK baby there is no monsters here," she laid down with the toddler hoping to get at least an hour more sleep before the others came for their daily play date and they had a park opening in the afternoon. Usually Ben and Mal both attended the opening of libraries,parks and other openings that benefitted the citizens of Auradon. But today she was doing it solo with a three, two, and one year old so she was going to need to sleep as much as she could. Mal didn't wake up again until she heard a knock at the door. She looked up to see a nervous servant standing at the door.

"I'm sorry to wake you Majesty but breakfast is ready and your guest will be here in an hour" his voice quite not to wake Moxie who was cuddled into Mal's arms.

"Thank you. We will be down soon. " Mal tried to untangle herself from the three year old.

The servant bowed and left.

"Moxie baby it is time to wake up your little cousins will be here soon. " Mal stood up and stretched.

"OK! Yay! " Moxie bounced up. She definitely got her ability to wake up with a smile from Ben and her dazzling smile was all her dad. The rest of her physical appearance was all Mal except for her personality that was all her own.

Mal went and slipped on some leggings and a shirt she would get dressed up later. She put Moxie in a tee shirt and jeans before they went to breakfast. Breakfast went smoothly and soon the door bell was ringing.

"Their here! " Moxie cheered as she ran to the door.

Mal opened the door to greet Evie and Max, who was always the first ones there.

"Good morning! Evie greeted walking in with Max on her hip.

"Hi Evie! Let's go play Max!" Moxie said, and bounced.

Evie carefully put Max on the floor. He took a couple of shakey steps then fell on his diapered bottom and took off crawling following Moxie to the playroom.

"He is going to realize one day that he can run and and just take off " Mal smiled.

"One day but I'm not ready he is growing so fast how is he already a year? " Evie shook her head frowning.

"I know Mox's three years just flew by. " Mal smiled as Moxie and Max's laughing came from the play room.

"Are you sure about today? Three children is hard on anyone but you have to give a speech, cut ribbons and smile for the press. I don't mind taking a half day." Evie pressed.

"Belle is going to be there. So she can help if I need it. It's not the first time I have taken all three of them out. Besides they love the park so it is going to be fine." Mal assured, her.

"OK I have to go Lonnie is coming in for her dress fitting. I can't believe she's getting married in a month! " Evie then rushed into the playroom to kiss Max goodbye.

Jay came in right after Evie left. He was carrying a very grumpy looking Atalie. Both her lips were poked out into a full pout. Jay didn't look very happy either.

"Sorry we're late. Atalie did not want to get up today and she is still very grumpy. If she is still grumpy by the time that thing is this afternoon just call me. You don't have to put up with her moods. " Jay frowned at the grumpy child.

"She will wake up once she gets playing it will be fine." Mal took Atalie from Jay.

"OK well. There is a dress in her call me if she gives you any problems. ". Jay placed a kiss on Atalie's head and gave Mal the bag.

Mal carried Atalie into the playroom and sat her down.

"What is wrong with Attie? " Moxie walked over to the pouting two year old.

"She is feeling grumpy today. She didn't want to wake up so she is sleepy. " Mal explained.

"Come play kitchen with me Attie I'll make you coffee. " Moxie reached for Atalie's hand.

Atalie stood up and took Moxie's hand and went in the corner to the play kitchen. Mal smiled she was glad Jay decided to come back to Auradon when the adoption with Atalie was final. Moxie and Atalie had both come out of there shells because of each other. Max suddenly let out a scream. Moxie was trying to get a toy Max was holding and Max did not like that at all.

"OK what is going on?" Mal picked Max up.

"He took my cup. " Moxie looked sad.

Mal got on the floor with Max and showed him another toy so he would drop the cup. Which he did. Moxie gave Max a kiss. Mal stayed on the floor playing with the kids until it was time to get ready for the park opening. Mal dressed Moxie in a light purple summer dress. Mal pulled Moxie's hair up into a high pony tail and put a green bow in. She put Max in a light blue Polo shirt and blue plaid shorts. Max's blue-green eyes really stood out , he had a little bit of blonde curls with dark blue highlights. She dressed Atalie in a light pink summer dress that matched the pink beads in her hair. Mal then went and changed into a dark purple dress and curled her hair.

It took Mal a few minutes to get all three kids buckled into their cars seats because Max and Atalie wanted to fuss and kick. By the time they got to the park there was barely any parking left. Mal was running a little late but was able to get Atalie and Max into the double stroller and Moxie rode on the back. She couldn't help but laugh as the kids giggled as she rushed across the parking lot into the park. Mal grinned at Belle as she rushed up to the stage with the stroller.

"Cutting it close! " Belle hugged Moxie tightly.

"I know couldn't find a parking place. " Mal put Max on her hip and held Atalie by the hand as she headed to the stage.

Belle helped Moxie on stage and sat her in a chair while Mal put Atalie in a chair next to Moxie. Belle sat in the chair in between the girls and happily held Max on her lap as Mal gave her speech. Mal smiled politely for the press as she helped the kids down the stage to walk to the front of the park to cut the ribbon. Moxie was so excited she ran ahead.

"Come on in! " Moxie pulled the ribbon down Mal was suppose to cut.

Mal was two feet behind her completely speechless she could only imagine what the press was going to say but the pure happiness on her toddlers face was priceless.

"Come on in! " Mal smiled as she picked Moxie up.

"Can we go swing? " Moxie wiggled she really didn't want to be picked up.

"Yes. But next time mommy cuts the ribbon OK? " Mal put Moxie down when she nodded.

Mal and Belle helped get the kids in the swings. Moxie had closed her eyes as the wind blew her face. Max was belly laughing as Belle pushed him higher. Atalie had a huge smile on her face as Belle pushed her too. Soon it was time to cut the cake for the people to enjoy and then they could head home. Mal smiled as she cut the cake and severed the first piece . Mal helped Belle get Atalie and Max in high chairs. While Mal was doing that someone gave Moxie a large piece of cake. Moxie happily made her way towards Mal holding the plate of cake . The minute Mal saw the plate tilt she hurried towards Moxie. It felt like slow motion as the plate slipped out of Moxie's hand and fell on the stage.

"Uh oh! " Moxie straighten the now empty plate.

Mal sighed she could here the cameras going off. Mal sank down next to Moxie who we on her knees trying to pick up the cake.

"It's OK baby! It happens. " Mal took some frosting that wasn't touching the stage and put it on Moxie's nose. Moxie laughed and did the same with Mal. They were able to get the cake cleaned of the stage with the occasionally frosting swipe to each others face. Mal dropped the plate and broke cake into the trash as Belle brought over a towel.

"You have something on your face. " Belle chuckled as she handed Mal a towel.

"Thanks!" Mal wiped her face then cleaned Moxie up.

After they got home it wasn't long before Evie and Jay came to pick up their kids. Shortly after that they had dinner Ben came home. Mal sat on the edge of their bed wondering how this became her normal life. She heard Ben take Moxie into her room.

"How was your day? " Ben asked as he tucked Moxie in her bed.

"Well Mommy cuddled me when I was scared and... Um I love my baby cousins so much and mommy and me laughed so much today!" Moxie waved her hands excitedly.

"We went for a fun ride in the stroller and I flew on the swings. You know what my favorite part was? " Moxie asked sitting up looking excited.

"What? " Ben grinned.

"Mommy and me had a food fight! It was the best day EVER!" Moxie stood up on the bed pumping her fist in the air.

Mal stood at the door tears in her eyes. What had been a normal crazy day to Mal was a magical day to Moxie. Mal may not have learned what love was until she was sixteen but she wanted to show her baby how much she loved her everyday. She was glad that at three years old that Moxie saw that.

"What's wrong mommy? " Moxie noticed Mal at the door.

"Nothing baby mommy is just happy you had a great day. I love you!" Mal walked over and gave Moxie a hug and kiss putting her back in bed.

"Love you, mommy! " Moxie smiled and then yawned.

"I love you baby girl, sweet dreams. " Ben kissed Moxie on the head.

"I love you too, daddy. " Moxie yawned again.

They watched as Moxie fell asleep then walked back to their room holding hands. Ben hugged Mal tight and then began kissing her. She loved her normal days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I decided to make these one shots. This is based before the magic moment chapter! I will try to update as often as I can. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**

Moment

Evie and Doug were fighting over if she should go to the tourney game. She hadn't seen Jay or watched Jay play in a long time. She didn't feel like she had to miss it just because she was pregnant. The high school band was playing and since Doug was band director he had to be there. Her back had been hurting all day even though she wasn't due for two more weeks. She had convinced Carlos and Jay to pick her up. Evie grinned when she saw Jay. Jay chuckled as she threw her arms around him.

"Hey Evie, you look great! " Jay gentle pulled out of the death grip she had him in.

She wore a sweater dress she made to look like Aurodon band uniform. Her dark blue hair was pulled up into a pony tail because honestly she didn't want want to deal with it but she hoped it would make her look younger.

"Thanks I tried. I can't wait to see everyone tonight. It's going to be like old times! " Evie gushed gently rubbing her back.

"Yeah except everyone is married and has jobs." Carlos shrugged.

"You don't have a job." Jay teasingly ruffled Carlos's hair.

"Dr. Adams made me his assistant and your not married. " Carlos batted Jay's hand away.

"Evie are you alright?" Carlos frowned at Evie's pained look as she rubbed her back again.

"I've just been having back pain today I'm fine. I think it's just those false labor Braxton things. You sound like Doug." She grumbled the last part.

Carlos held up his hands surrendering he wasn't going to fight with Evie.

"Come on guys we need to head to the game. I need to warm up." Jay bounced on his heels.

Jay was excited to be playing on the field where his love for tourney began. Every home coming the old team would try to get together to play but Jay was never able to get home because he was playing professional tourney. Which he loved but nothing beat playing with his old team. This year his coach let him have a week off to come home. Aurodon was his home now. Evie grabbed her purse and shooed them out the door. Carlos helped Evie into the back seat of his car while Jay hoped into the passenger seat. They had only been riding about ten minutes when Evie let out a moan and began to breathe heavily.

"I'm sorry my back just really hurts." Evie whimpered.

"Its alright E." Carlos soothed.

"We are five minutes from the school I'm going to drop Jay off so he can go grab Doug and we can head up to the hospital. I've been watching you in the mirror you have had two pains since you've been in the car. It could be braxton hicks or you could be having back labor lets get it checkout. " Carlos pleaded looking at Evie in the mirror.

"All right but no hospital I'll go home with Doug. I'm to pregnant to fight." Evie sighed.

They just pulled up to the field when a blackout happened.

The blackouts had been happening for three years now. Not only did the electricity go out everywhere but the sun or moon would be covered too. No one could figure out who was causing it. They could tell it was dark magic but when Ben had people go to the Isles they couldn't find that any magic was coming from there. Every time a blackout happened someone would disappear. No one had answers and it scared people but they managed to go on with their lives.

"Shit! " the two guys cussed.

Carlos cut on the interior lights.

"Hopefully this one want last long. " Carlos tried to sound cheerful knowing the blackouts were lasting longer and longer.

"Here let's get you unbuckled and more comfortable E." Jay gracefully climbed into the back seat as she began panting again.

He carefully unhooked her belt and she tried to turn her back toward the door to lean back on. It only seemed to make her back hurt worse . She turned head so Jay wouldn't see her cry.

"Please don't cry Evie lean on me and I'll rub your back or hold your hand. " Jay soothed as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

Jay leaned back against the door and helped Evie lean back so she was resting against his chest. She grabbed his hand as another pain came.

"Deep breaths Evie. " Carlos coached.

Suddenly a phone started ringing.

"That's Doug. " Evie grunted through the pain. Carlos reached down and grabbed Evie's pruse from the floor.

"Hello? "

"Carlos? Where is Evie? " Doug sounded worried.

"We are sitting in the car at the tourney field just waiting for the black out to end. " Carlos tried to sound up beat and not worried.

"We never made it to the feild. I'm still in the band room is Evie ok? Can I talk to her? "

"Doug wants to talk to you. " Carlos streached the phone towards Evie.

Evie took the phone.

"Hey baby! "

"Evie are you ok? You sound upset. "

"No!" she moaned as a pain hit her, they were getting closer. She almost dropped the phone but Jay caught her hand.

"Evie!" Doug's loud worried voice came from the phone.

"Doug I'm having contractions. I thought it was just false labor but there getting closer and I'm scared. " Evie brust into tears.

"It's ok baby! It's going to be fine you remember what the doctor and lamaze coach said that labor could take hours. You remember your breathing. " Doug was pacing.

"Yes but blackouts could last hours. " Evie reminded, Doug.

"We are not going to think about that. I'm sure in an hour we are going to be in a hosptial room waiting for our little one to arrive. " Doug soothed.

"I really would love that. " she smiled, gripped Jay's hand and began her lamaze as the contraction started. Doug helped her breathe over the phone.

Carlos got out of the car.

"Where are you going? " Jay whispered loudly trying not to disrupt Evie and Doug's breathing.

Carlos didn't answer he just used his phone light to go to the car trunk and grabbed a small cooler and some other things before closing the trunk and getting back in the car.

"Do you want some water E?" Carlos pulled out a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Yes please. " Evie smiled.

"Jane always puts the staws... " Carlos opened the water as he thought out loud.

"In the glove box! " he grinned when he found the straws. He opened a straw, stuck it in the bottle, and handed it to Evie.

" Thank you! " she took a sip.

"I know you want to gulp it but try to take small sips or you might get sick. " Carlos warned.

Evie nodded. Carlos ripped a towel into strips and dipped them in to the cooler water. He handed Jay a strip to put on Evie's head. Her contractions we're getting stronger but Evie was doing OK with Doug breathing on the phone with her. A couple hours had passed when Jay was wippping the sweat off Evie's head when she let out a scream.

"What happened? " Doug as concerned.

"My water broke. " she whimpered.

All three guys cussed that time.

"It's going to be OK baby the black out can't last much longer. I'm going to find your car we're not that far from the field." Doug soothed but he was panicking on the inside.

"No Doug please you know it is not safe even with flashlight people disappear. I'm OK with Jay and Carlos your right it can't be that much longer" she tried to hide her fear.

"I know you are safe with Jay and Carlos I just wish I was with you. " he sighed.

"Me too. " she grunted as a other contraction came.

Another hour and a half passed and the blackout was still happening it was the longest one yet.

"I can't! " she groaned after an extremely hard contraction.

" Of course you can you're doing so well, Evie. " Doug soothed.

"No I want to go to the hospital I can't have my baby here please it hurts! " fresh tears fell down her face.

Jay and Carlos looked at each other helplessly. Besides the water, cold rags and letting her squeeze the life out of their hands. They couldn't help with the pain. She couldn't even get out of the car to walk because of the black out. To make things worse Doug's phone was dying and nobody had a portable charger. Doug's phone beeped again and Evie knew it wasn't going to last to the next contraction.

" I love you. " she soothed

" I love you too! I promise I'll find someone with a charger and call you right back. " he promised.

"My phone is dying too. " Evie whimpered as the contraction started.

Doug's phone died as the pain ended. Carlos became her Lamaze coach and Jay whispered encouraging words through each contraction. They where getting closer together.

"Slow your breathing E. Deep breaths. " Carlos encouraged.

"I don't want to breath. I need to push!" She wailed her body coming forward.

"Not yet! " Carlos said firmly.

"I need to PUSH!" Evie growled ripping the towel from Jay's hand and throwing it at Carlos.

Carlos got out of the car and opened the back door where he was at Evie's legs, He had a medical bag with him.

"All right Evie I'm going to check to see if your ready to push. So don't until I tell you to! " Carlos instructed while he pushed her dress up and pulled down her underwear down.

"Hurry I feel like I'm ripping in half! " she screamed.

Jay cringed.

"Do you know what to do? " Jay wondered how the vet tech knew how to deliver a human baby.

"I assisted with Moxie's birth and have been assisting Dr. Adams for almost two years now. " Carlos cleaned his hands with sanitizer then slipped on gloves he pulled from his bag.

"When did you switch from vet tech? " Jay was confused.

"Can we talk about when you lost touch with everyone after I have this baby! " Evie snapped.

"Push E. " Carlos hid his grin.

Jay helped her sit up to push and she crushed his hand harder. He wiped her head after the push.

"Again. " Carlos said.

A squealing deflating noise came from her as she pushed again.

"Good girl I see the head. Push again. " Carlos encouraged.

Evie screamed as she pushed.

"No more. " Evie panted.

"You can't give up after all this. " Jay said softly in her ear.

He helped her sit up more as she pushed again.

" Stop pushing Evie! " Carlos instructed firmly.

"Something's wrong I feel it. " Evie whimpered as she fell back into Jay.

" I'm sorry I yelled just don't push yet the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. I'm going to unwrap the cord and you can push when I tell you. " Carlos soothed.

Evie nodded.

"All right E push and you'll have your baby. " Carlos grinned up at her.

Evie pushed hard and felt the baby slip from her body. She fell against Jay sobbing she realized her baby wasn't crying. It felt like forever before the baby began screaming.

"Good girl Evie meet your son. " Carlos gently put the baby on Evie's chest. He put a blanket over the baby.

"My son" Evie cooed as the baby opened his blurry blue eyes for a minute before closing them back.

"You did amazing E. " Jay gently touch the baby's head.

"Is he alright the cord didn't hurt him did it" Evie gently looked at the baby's neck.

"We need to get you guys to the hospital but I cleared his airways and he has great color so I think he is great. " Carlos grinned.

"Thank you both so much ." Evie smiled.

"Of course ." Jay kissed her on the head.

"I think this calls for favorite uncles status. " Carlos laughed.

"I think we can do that. " Evie winked.

It had been twenty minutes after Evie gave birth.

"Now the black out ends." Carlos sighed as the field's lights came on along with other lights in the school.

A red faced Doug was at the car five minutes later.

"Is she OK? Fairy Godmother called for an ambulance. " Doug met Carlos at the end of the car.

"They are both fine. " Carlos grinned.

Doug looked into the open car. Evie was sitting up in the seat holding a tiny bundle in her arms grinning. Doug almost colasped.

"You want to hold your son? " Evie asked tearfully.

Doug dropped to his kness at the door.

"My son! " he whispered reaching for the bundle. Doug brust into tears as he looked at his son. Evie stroked Doug's hair.

"He's perfect. " he held one the baby's hands with his finger. "You're amazing! " he added kissing Evie.

"The ambulance is here! " Fairy Godmother came out to the car. She gasped when Doug stood up holding the baby.

"Kind of late now but Evie needs to be checked out. " Doug grinned.

"They both do! " Fairy Godmother walked over to see the baby better.

"How are you feeling ?" Fairy Godmother looked at the elated Evie.

" Tired but very happy. " Evie smiled.

"You get some rest and we will see you later. Congratulations !" Fairy Godmother smiled warmly.

"Thank you! " they both said.

Doug rode with Evie to the hospital.

They decided to change the game to the next night. Which Jay was happy about because his hands we're killing him but he knew Evie's pain was thousand times worse so he wasn't saying a word. He was sitting in Carlos and Jane's apartment waiting until it was time to go visit Evie in the Hospital.

"Let me look at your hand. It looks swollen Evie really squeezed it good" Carlos chuckled at the nail imprints in Jay's palm.

"Well she squeezed a human out of her so I figured it was all I could do." Jay hissed when Carlos bent one of his fingers wrong.

"I think it's just sore but if the swelling doesn't go down or it hurts worse in a couple of days get it x-rayed." Carlos instructed as he cleaned and wrapped Jay's hand.

"Thanks Doc! "

"I'm in my last year of my training program then I will be a Doctor's Assistant. I'm just staying with Dr. Adams, we get a long well and he asked. I swore I told you two years ago when Moxie was born. " Carlos shrugged.

"Moxie is two now? How did that happen? " Jay rubbed his face it had been a hard two years.

Carlos jumped when Jane opened the door.

"Do you want to go see Evie and the baby? They are ready for visitors! "

"Yeah. " Jay stood up and went out the door before Carlos could say anything.

Jay felt ashamed. He had missed so much in friends lives. Not because he played Tourney but because they were happy and he was bitter and lonely. Audrey and him had broke up and everyone was marrying and having kids. He was so stupid instead of being happy for his friends he pushed them away. Everyone was in the waiting room when Jay, Carlos and Jane walked in.

"Jay! " Mal greeted with a purple hair blue eyed toddler on her hip.

"Hey! I know this isn't Moxie! " Jay smiled as the toddler burried her head in Mal's shoulder.

"This is my Moxie! " Mal shook her head.

"She is just playing because Moxie is not shy! " Carlos tickled Moxie. Moxie squealed and launched herself into Carlos's arms.

Jay just wanted to run. Moxie had no idea who he was and it was his own fault. He began to breathe heavily,his chest was tight and the room was spinning.

"Breathe! Jay sit down! " Ben had Jay's arm leading him to a chair.

Jay plopped down in the chair and covered his face. Fairy Godmother pushed Jane out of the room. Carlos handed Moxie back to Mal and kneeled in front of Jay and checked his pulse. Mal gave Moxie to Ben and sat down beside Jay.

"What's wrong Jay? " Mal asked softly as she put her hand on his back.

"I'm stupid because I lost two years with my friends because I was jealous. " Jay admitted quietly.

"You are stupid! " Mal stated as she took her arm off him. Jay looked at her a little hurt.

"You didn't lose your friends! "Mal grinned nudging him. Jay let out a shakey breathe.

"Man you have had a rough two years. Tourney, injuries, false pregnancy, breaking up with Audrey all while going to school. We knew things were hard but we hoped you would come to us. Life just gets in the way sometimes but you should know you could never lose us. " Carlos patted Jay's arm.

"Moxie this is your uncle Jay. He missed you can you give him a hug? " Ben asked putting the little girl down.

Moxie stared at the long haired man in front of her before grinning and held up her arms to Jay. Jay picked her up and she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Jay gently hugged the tiny girl.

"My sweet girl! " Mal cooed.

"Let's go meet your little cousin. " Ben said as Moxie reached for him.

Evie smiled when her four best friends walked into the room. Fairy Godmother was holding the baby.

"I haven't held a little baby in a while. He is so handsome! " Fairy Godmother gushed as she gently passed the baby to Jane.

"He is so small! " Jane smiled as Carlos wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his head on her shoulder to look at the baby.

Jay sat in a chair in the corner, he had already held the baby.

"How much did he weigh? " Carlos asked as he ran a finger down the baby's cheek.

"Eight pounds even and twenty-two inches long" Doug proudly stated.

"Baby! " Moxie grinned.

"Moxie girl come see me! " Evie held her arms out.

Ben carefully put Moxie in the bed with Evie.

You're getting so big. I love your outfit whoever got that for you must be a great person! " Evie grinned at the purple shirt that had a blue writing that said "my Aunt is Great" on it. Paired with a blue Tutu.

"Whatever! " Mal rolled he eyes as she took the baby from Jane.

"So what is the little guys name? " Jay asked impatiently.

"Maxwell Douglas! " Evie beamed.

"Nice to meet you Maxwell! " Ben grinned as Mal put Maxwell in his arms.

"Daddy baby! " Moxie demanded from the bed.

"Let Aunt Evie help you since Max is so little. " Evie put a pillow on Moxie's lap.

"No! " Moxie threw the pillow off.

"Yes! "Mal and Ben said firmly.

Moxie's bottom lip came out and her hands went up to her eyes as she began to cry.

"This is new! " Evie looked shocked.

"She hit two and her life just fell apart. Everything is tearful and dramatic. " Mal shook her head.

"I don't miss that stage at all! " Fairy Godmother chuckled.

"Thanks mom! " Jane huffed.

"It is just a phase all little ones go though. Moxie will get though it too. Hang in there mom and dad! " Fairy Godmother smiled as she patted Mal on the back.

"BABY! " Moxie screamed. Tired of being ignored.

The scream made Ben jump causing Max to cry.

"Now it is time for a time out! " Ben said as he handed Max to Doug and then grabbed Moxie off the bed and took her out of the room still screaming.

"I'm sorry guys I thought she would behave. She love E to death and she had a good nap" Mal shook her head as she walked to the door.

"It's OK M we still love Moxie. We'll try again later. " Evie blew a kiss to Mal.

"We'll see you guys later." Mal waved as she left.

"We are going to be in trouble when you turn two aren't we? " Doug asked as he gently bounced Max.

"Most likely. " Evie reached for Max.

Doug handed her Max.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in! " Doug called.

"Hey guys you want more visitors? " Lonnie stuck her head in grinning.

"Of course! " Evie grinned. Chad followed Lonnie in.

"Oh he is so sweet! " Lonnie cooed at the baby in Evie's arms.

"Thank you! Do you want to hold him? " Evie offered.

"Yes please! " Lonnie gently took the baby.

"I can't believe Doug is a dad! " Chad hugged Doug.

Chad had changed a lot since high school.

"Little bit of a surprise myself. " Doug grinned.

Lonnie was cooing over Max when Evie saw something sparkling on Lonnie's finger.

"Lon let me see your hand! " Evie demanded.

Lonnie adjusted the baby before showing Evie the sparkly engagement ring on her hand.

"When did this happen? " Evie tried to keep her voice down so not to wake Max.

"Last week. We were going to show everyone tonight but this little one wouldn't wait! " Lonnie smiled.

"I'm so glad he came I was done being pregnant. " Evie sighed.

"So he came in the car? " Chad asked as Lonnie put the baby in I arms.

"Yup I'm so glad Carlos and Jay were there. I couldn't have done it myself. " Evie said thankfully.

The baby began to cry.

"I bet he is hungry. " Evie said.

I'm starving why don't we get something to eat and let them have some privacy . Then we can come back up. " Carlos suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey friends! This is a short one but I wanted to introduce some characters and this was the best way to do it! Let me know what you think!**

 **Winning Moment!**

The crowd roared as Jay scored the winning shot. They had won the homecoming game. The team put Jay on their shoulders. Everyone was jumping around like they we're in high school again. The team playfully dumped Jay at the bleachers,where Mal and Ben's parents we're standing. To everyones surprise even king Ben joined the game. Adam was holding Moxie who was wearing pink noise canceling headphones. Mal happily hugged Jay, Ben and Carlos.

"I think this is the first year we have won since graduation!" Jane jumped up and down.

"This is the first year almost the whole senior class has played. " Carlos grinned.

"Congratulations! " Belle said as she hugged Jay tightly. Jay grinned when he saw Moxie waving at him from Adam's arms. Adam walked closer to Jay when Moxie reached for him. Jay took Moxie from Adam she hugged him tight again. He wasn't use to kids but he was certain he could get use to Moxie's hugs.

"What? " Jay asked seeing the shocked looks on the others faces.

"Nothing. Its just Moxie doesn't give out hugs freely. She must remember you from yesterday."Ben explained then placed a kiss on Moxie's forehead.

"Yuck! " Moxie wiped the sweaty kiss off her head.

"You did not just wipe my kiss off! " Ben grabbed Moxie from Jay and began kissing and tickling her.

"Mama help! " Moxie squealed as she wiggled in Ben's arms.

"Yes let's get her all hyped up before bed! " Mal shook her head as she took the now bouncing toddler from him.

"Especially when she is staying with us tonight! "Belle chuckled.

"Hey guys come get in the group picture! " Chad called from the field.

Jay felt a tap on his arm as he turned to leave. He turned to see a boy around fifteen wearing a Aurdon prep shirt. He had tan skin with big brown eyes and onyx hair.

Both of the boys fist flicked down then came back up he then pointed to Jay then two fingers went to his flat palm then he pointed to the tourney stick followed by his palm on his chest making circling motion.

[Can you sign this please? ]

Jay smiled and made a motion like he was writing. The boy happily pulled a marker from his pocket.

"What is your name"Jay made sure the boy could read his lips clearly.

"Jake! " the boy squeaked out.

"Man you got tall!" Jay nodded and began to sign the stick.

"Hey Jay are you coming? " Chad called again.

"I'm coming! " he called.

Jay put up the number two to his palm and turned them towards Jake.

[Two minutes]

Jake nodded as Jay ran towards the team carrying the stick.

Belle walked over to Jasmine and Alidin who we're watching the whole exchange closely. Jasmine was holding a sleeping boy wearing red noise canceling headphones.

"You have the grand baby tonight too! " Belle smiled.

"Yeah Alana had to work so we got AJ tonight. Jake and Jeremy really wanted to come to the game. So we decided since Jay and Ben were playing it was going to be a good game. " Jasmine grinned.

"Jake is about to wet himself right now! Jeremy is going to wish he went with him. When did Jay learn sign language?" Aladin chuckled as he watched his youngest son try not to jump up and down.

"Honestly Jay just came back after two years of not really staying in touch with anybody. He has had a couple of rough years. He contacted Mal out of the blue saying he wanted to come play in the home coming game. He came home yesterday only to help Evie have her baby in Carlos's car yesterday. " Belle explained.

"Wow that was a homecoming. I noticed Doug wasn't here what did Evie have? Is she doing OK? " Jasmine shifted AJ to her shoulder.

"She has a beautiful baby boy named Maxwell Douglas. She doing well. They went home today so you know she is trying to relax and adjust to having a baby. " Belle smiled.

"That is so sweet! I'm glad they are doing well and I love the them we said congratulations!" Jasmine gushed.

"I will! I know Mal is going over to their house tomorrow to take some food Ms. Potts cooked I'll probably go with her. Moxie is to busy to cuddle anymore so I'll have to get my baby cuddles in. " Belle grinned.

"I know this is about cuddly as AJ gets anymore. " Jasmine fondly patted the sleeping toddler.

"You can with us tomorrow if you want you know Evie won't mind. She loves showing off that boy. " Belle invited.

"I can't tomorrow! We are having Sky's fifth birthday party tomorrow maybe next next time! " Jasmine smiled.

"They grow up so fast! " Belle sighed.

"Yeah our babies are fifteen! " Aladin added.

"Our surprise babies!"Jasmine chuckled.

To Jasmine and Aladin's surprise Jasmine found out she was pregnant with twins when their oldest son ,Akil, was fifteen and their daughter ,Alana, was twelve. The boys are identical but due to an illnesses when Jacob was an infant he became deaf.

Jeremy ran over to Jake signing a mile a minute. Jake looked up at his parents before taking off with Jeremy into the crowd.

"Did you catch any of that? " Jasmine chuckled.

"I think the team is doing pictures with fans and signing things. The rest was Jer fan boying" Aladin laughed shaking his head.

"I hear Jeremy is team captain this year. " Belle said as she watched the team on the field take pictures with with the younger fans.

"Yup! He worked hard all last year and this summer but was super excited when he got team captain and we are very proud. " Aladin said proudly.

"No one is prouder than Jake he helped and was at every practice with Jermey. Jake plays well but the school won't let him play they are afraid he will get hurt. " Jasmine explained.

"That's sweet that they are so proud of each other" Belle smiled.

The boys came back grinning and carrying autographed sticks.

"Did you get good pictures? " Aladin signed and spoke.

Jake's fist went up and down and then he bounded up the bleachers pulling out his phone. Jeremy followed right behind him.

Belle left the family to look over the pictures.

Ben ran over to give Moxie one more kiss before they headed to the after party. She was half asleep in Adam's arms.

"Be a good girl and I will see you tomorrow. " Ben kissed Moxie on the he gave Adam a sideways hug and turned to Belle and hugged her as Mal kissed Moxie goodnight.

"Be safe and have fun tonight! " Belle said as Ben wrapped his arm around Mal. They waved goodbye as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey friends! So I love Descendants 2 and couldn't get this little story out of my head. I will continue with the other story line after this chapter.**

 **Waiting/First moment**

Jane waited for Carlos to ask her to the Cotillion. He seemed so nervous every time he talked to her anymore she was hoping that he was going to ask her soon. He always ended up talking to her about school work or desserts and then at shields and swords practice he kind of seemed to not want to go which completely confused her. Even though she was sad she was so busy with planning the Cotillion, which she was now going to just serve punch with her mom again, she didn't have time to think about Carlos. Jane almost dropped the phone out of her hand when Carlos asked her not only to

the Cotillion but to be his girlfriend! Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure she was going to have a heart attack. His beautiful big brown eyes stared at her with so much hope that she threw her arms around him. Jane knew that Carlos being fher

the Isle was not use to hugs so she waited for him to respond. It wasn't long before his strong arms came up around her gentle squeezing her back and putting his head on hers. Jane hoped that she could hug Carlos more because he gave really good hugs. She hated pulling away but she had to finnish her phone call and get ready for the Cotillion. She had a date!

Jane couldn't believe how long she had to wait for her mom to figure out who her date was. Of course right then Jane didn't really care because Carlos was staring at her and she was completely speechless.

Jane waited for that first kiss. They went on dates and held hands. He told her how beautiful and kind she was. He wasn't a prince but Carlos was everthing Jane wanted for a boyfriend. Every time Carlos would lean in to kiss her he would get this look of pure fear in his eyes and pull back. Jane was scared too that was why she never kissed him. Carlos held Jane's hand as they walked back from the library as usual they stopped at Jane's door and he stared to Jane's eyes.

"Jane? " Carlos whispered.

"Yes" she answered just as softly.

"Can I kiss you? "

She nodded not trusting her voice.

Their first kiss was sweet and quick. Jane's lips had just responded when Carlos pulled away and looked down. Jane grinned and reached for Carlos's face bringing his beautiful eyes back up to hers. She let him see her grin before leaned in and kissed him. This kiss lasted until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Really guys in your hall? " Lonnie chuckled.

Jane and Carlos turned bright red but never lost eye contact with each other.

"Can I get into my room or do you guys need privacy? " Lonnie huffed.

Jane opened the door and let the young warrior in their room. Lonnie turned around and made a kissy face at the couple and laughed when Jane shut the door in her face.

"Goodnight Jane. " Carlos gave her one more sweet kiss before he walked away.

That first kiss was worth the wait.

Jane had been the one to say I love you first. She had just blurted it out. They had been curled up on the couch watching a movie. Carlos decided he didn't really like it kept making the funniest comments at all the wrong time.

"I love you! " she giggled.

She felt him tense behind her. She was trying to think of a way to cover up what she said. When he turned her towards him. His chocolate eyes stared into her eyes.

 **"** I love you too" he grinned before kissing her

They were half way thorough college when Carlos started acting weird. He really started acting weird after Evie and Doug's wedding. He started to work more and acted nervous every time he was home. They decided since they were always at each others place they would just move in with each other. They lived in separate rooms and the rent was cheaper her mom wasn't to upset. Jane was so confused because Carlos just stopped talking to her. No. one knew what was going with Carlos everyone she talked to said he was acting fine with them. Her heart was breaking wondering if Carlos had found someone else. Carlos had asked her out on a date a month after he started acting weird. She sat at the table waiting for him to break up with her but he never did actually it felt like she was talking to her Carlos, not the guy he had been for the past month. They decided to take a walk after dinner. They had been enjoying their walk and chat that Jane didn't realize that the were back at Aurdon Prep.

"What are we doing here? " Jane asked puzzled.

"I have a surprise for you! " Carlos grinned. His eyes sparkling.

They walked down the hall to the large classroom that her mom taught goodness class in. To her surprise her mom stood at the front of the class at the blackboard. She let go of Carlos's hand and walked to her mom.

"Mom? What are you doing here this late at night? " Jane was so confused.

"Hello sweet heart! I think Carlos has something he wants to tell you. " Fairy Godmother grinned before turning Jane around.

To Jane's surprise Carlos was sitting at a table with Jay. Evie and Mal were at another table just like when she first met them. In fact Jay, Mal and Evie were wearing the outfits from the isle.

"I was sitting at this very table when I saw the prettiest girl I had ever seen. You had the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. It took me six months to ask you out and that was the happiest I have ever been. You have been through so much with me and I hope you will spend many more years with me as my wife. " Carlos got on his knee with tears in his eyes as he held out a ring.

Jane covered her mouth to keep from squealing as she nodded her head yes. She pulled Carlos up and pulled him into a hug and the a kiss. The others cheered and hugged the happy couple.

Jane couldn't wait to start a life with Carlos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Friends! So someone mentioned this idea in a review and the chapter just kind of wrote its self! I will have a second part up soon. This chapter's timeline is a few months after the first chapter! Let me know what you think! I will write a chapter about how Jay found Atalie!**

 **Revenge Moment**

Uma had been in labor for twelve hours. She spent most of it yelling at Harry. Telling him how much she hated him. How much she hated them all. At that moment Harry hated himself. The minute he found out Uma was pregnant he begged her to go to Aurdon, he wanted this kid to have a better life than them. King Ben left an open invitation for them to join them in Aurdon but Uma was stubborn and refuse to join Mal and the others. He regretted not just dragging her to Aurdon where she could be in cushy castle giving birth instead of a small utility closet. Uma actually loved that closet she found it to be a safe place from her mother's yelling, it was where the baby was conceived. They had been able to get a small beat up cot in there for her to lay on, with some tore up sheets, and he gave her his pillows to prop her up. Uma had repeatedly told Harry to go away when she went into labor. He would disappear for a couple of hours then come back to check on her. Harry had seen his sisters born and by the way she was screaming the baby was coming soon.

"How is it going captain? " Harry asked with a straight face.

"I hate you! I need this thing out of me!" Uma moaned.

"It shouldn't be much longer,love. " Harry leaned in close.

"How do you know? " she growled as the pain got stronger.

"I watched my sisters be born. Your pains sound like you should start pushing soon. " he gently sat down besides her and took her hand.

"I don't want to do this anymore it hurts so bad" she kicked him until he fell of the cot.

"It will be all over soon. " he soothed pulling himself back on the cot.

She began to scream again and squeezed his hand painfully. After a few minutes she began to pant quickly.

"I think I need to push! " Uma tried to sit up.

"OK just one minute I'm going to get you some help. " Harry stood up.

"Please don't leave me! " Uma whimpered as she tried to sit up again.

"I'm not going far, love. I promise. " He stepped into the hall.

"GIL! " Harry bellowed down the hall.

"What? " Gil mumbled with his mouth full. As usual he was eating.

"I need you to sit behind Uma and help her push. " Harry pushed the blonde into the closet.

"What are you going to be doing? " Gil asked as he slid behind Uma. She grabbed his hands tightly.

"I'm going to be catching! " He grinned as he went to the end of the cot and gently uncovered her legs. Harry could see the top of the baby's head covered with jet black hair.

"I have to PUSH! " Uma growled.

"Push love! "

Uma squeezed Gil's hands as he helped her sit up. Gil grunted and Uma screamed.

"Good lass it is coming. Now again" Harry encouraged.

Uma pushed again.

"Again! "

If it was possible Uma screamed louder and squeezed harder. Gil squeaked out in pain.

"Just pull the thing out I can't do this anymore" Uma flopped against Gil.

"I can't without hurting you and the baby. The baby's head is out you just have a couple more pushes and you are done. Now give me a big push! " Harry ordered.

She growled at Harry as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Perfect love! One more"

She cried out again as she pushed the last time as the baby slid out.

Harry gently patted the baby on the back until it began to scream and then put the baby on her chest.

"It's a little girl! " Harry grinned.

"A girl? " Uma asked tiredly as she looked at the tiny baby on her chest.

"She is a beauty! " Harry grinned.

"Kind of red and wrinkly looking to me" Gil shrugged.

"Shut up! She is beautiful!" Uma elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yes she is and you did wonderful! " Harry kissed Uma.

"Come on guys that is how this little one happened" Gil teased earning another elbow in the stomach from Uma.

"What are you going to name her? " Harry asked gently stroking the baby's hair.

"I like the name Cordelia. Her name is Cordelia. " Uma smiled down at the sleeping baby.

"Beautiful! " Harry grinned.

It had been a couple of hours and Uma was sound to sleep with Cordelia next to her.

"Uma needs meat. " Harry whispered.

"Why? " Gil asked.

"To help Uma's recovery" Harry smiled as Cordelia opened her eyes.

"You know my dad is one of the only people that gets the pick of good meat. " Gil frowned.

"I know but Uma survived birth now we just have to make sure she gets strong again. Come on do it for our captain. " Harry pointed to the sleeping young woman and tiny baby.

"Fine but if he catches me I'm dead. " Gil sighed.

"Good man!" Harry squeezed Gil's shoulders as he left.

Cordelia was starring at Harry as he walked into the tiny closest. He gently picked up the baby. Harry honestly didn't know if what he felt for Uma was love but he knew he loved Cordelia with all his wicked heart. He would do anything for that little girl already. He hopped that one day she could live in Aurdon. He knew that King Ben and Queen Mal had just had a new princess but now the Isle had theirs.

"So you and the others got the food barge schedule worked out right? Don't want anyone getting cut in half? " Uma asked again.

"Didn't know you cared so much. " Gil gave a goofy grin.

"I don't care at all about you guys. I just don't want the princess cut in half. She won't be any good to us if that happened." Uma rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of princess! " Harry chuckled as he sat his hook down to catch the three year old running at him.

Cordelia was small for her age, like Uma. She was beautiful with jet black curls that flowed down her back and Harry's bright blue eyes and grin. Her skin was light tan with freckles sprinkled across her nose. Even at three everyone feared the little power packed girl. Of course it might be because she was a biter.

"Did you sleep well, love? " Harry asked the stretching toddler in his arms.

Cordelia's curls bounced as she nodded yes. A soft smile came to Uma's face as she reached under the counter of her mother's fish and chip shop. She pulled out a almost good apple, it just had one little spot, people of Aurdon we're so wasteful.

"Look what I got for you, lazy bones" Uma held the apple up to Cordelia.

"Yummy! " Cordelia reached for the apple.

"What do you say, Delia? " Harry pulled her back slightly.

"Give me!" Cordelia demanded.

"That's my girl! " Uma praised as she handed Cordelia the apple. Harry chuckled.

Cordelia took a big bite out of the apple and then offered a bite to Harry. Harry took a small nibble to satisfy the girl then put her down for her to finish her breakfast.

"That apple was for you. " Harry whispered as he watched Cordelia climb into Gil's lap.

"You gave her all your food ratios last time. I can spare an apple. " Uma shrugged.

"She shouldn't have to go without eating. " Harry sighed.

"She doesn't! " Uma growled.

"Well soon there is going to be another mouth to feed. " Harry chuckled.

"She can eat the rotten apples " Uma laughed loudly.

Uma and her crew planned to kidnap the princess of Aurdon. They we're going to show the little princess Moxie how her mother grew up, without any of the nice things she was getting now. When the blackouts started happening, four years ago, the Isle of the Lost was abandoned again. No one else was invited to Aurdon. Queen Mal always looked so happy on the tv with her happy little family. Then there were the other VKs popping up on the news Evie being a famous clothes designer and making that little Dizzy her partner before the kid even graduated. Carlos became famous for assisting with princess Moxie's birth and delivering Evie's baby boy during the blackout. Then there was Jay who was on the winning sports team until apparently he rescued a baby from a burning car and then adopted the little girl. According to the latest news update Jay was dating Aladdin's daughter who also had a son. This left Uma forgotten again and furious. She would get her revenge!

Carlos, Mal, and Evie and families all arrived at the beach at the same time. They were invited to Alana's niece fifth birthday party. Alana and Jay had been dating almost a year and they all had fallen in love with Alana and her three year old son AJ. They carefully made their way down the sand dunes when they saw the beach full of kids, adults and balloons. Evie smiled as Max began to clap from Doug's arms.

"Looks like fun,baby! " Evie cooed.

"I can't wait to see how he likes the sand. My big boys first trip to the beach! " Doug grinned.

"Yay! Moxie's here! " AJ's excited voice floated up to them.

AJ was tall for three and looked very much like his granddad Aladdin. He was wearing maroon swim trunks. He danced until Mal, Ben and Moxie made it safely off the dunes and Moxie was put down. AJ gave a quick bow to Ben and Mal then threw his arms around Moxie in a big hug. He then tried to pull her away.

"Freeze young man! Have some manners !" Alana warned as she came up with Atalie on her hip. Jay zipped past the others to help Carlos get a six months pregnant Jane down the hill. AJ began to dance again as Evie, Doug and Max made their way down and finally Carlos and Jane. AJ began his round of hugs and geetings.

"That would have been a lot easier if I didn't have a foot in my ribs." Jane panted slightly.

"Oh I think AJ lived in my ribs until a couple weeks before he was born and that was him preparing to come out. " Alana sympathized. Mal and Evie both nodded in agreement with Alana.

"You want to sit down? " Jay offered pointing to a chair.

"No I'm OK now. " Jane smiled.

"You sure? " Carlos whispered.

Jane nodded.

Doug kneeled down with Max as Evie pulled out her phone to record and take pictures.

"OK buddy let's see how you like the sand. " Doug gently stood Max in the sand. Max didn't know how to react as his little feet sank in the sand. He lifted his foot high to find where it went as he laughed.

"Where did your feet go baby? " Evie laughed as she recorded Max kicking some sand. Max bent down and grabbed a fist full of sand and tried to put it in his mouth.

"No no! " both Doug and Evie said together as they reached for Max.

Max let out a squeal of disappointment as the sand was quickly cleaned from his hand.

"Sorry buddy but sand doesn't taste good. " Doug soothed as Max began to cry.

"Aww we'll try again in a few minutes. Then you can kick some more sand. " Evie kissed Max on his head.

"Mrs. DeVille! Mrs. DeVille." Came several shouts of excitement. Jane grinned as three little girls and a little boy came up.

"Hi Sky, Jessica and Herb it is so good to see you and Happy Birthday Phoebe I'm very happy to hear you want to be in my class next year! " Jane giggled as the kids gave her a group hug.

"This is my husband Carlos! " Jane introduced.

"Hey guys! " Carlos waved

"Your wife is the best teacher ever! " Sky cheered.

"You are too sweet. Thank you Sky." Jane cooed.

Carlos kneeled down where he was on the kids level and leaned in like he was going to tell them something.

"I think she is the best too! " Carlos staged whispered.

The kids giggled a Carlos grinned.

"Can AJ and Moxie come play with us? " Phoebe asked.

"Does Moxie have sunscreen lotion on? Alana asked.

"Yeah we put some on her before we left." Ben said.

"OK remember don't go in the water without telling an adult. " Alana reminded.

Moxie kissed Mal and Ben before the five children ran off. Mal frowned as the kids ran off by themselves.

"There are lifeguards everywhere just in case something goes wrong. " Alana reassured.

Atalie let out a deep cough as she reached for Mal. Alana and Jay both frowned as Atalie went to Mal.

"What is that cough baby girl are you getting sick? " Mal hugged the toddler tight.

"No her lungs are clear and she has done both of her inhalers. So I'm not sure where the cough came from. " Jay shrugged. Natalie had major smoke damage done to her lungs when her biological parents were killed in a car crash. Now Jay had to give her medicine to make sure her lungs stayed clear. Alana being a respiratory therapist checked her often to keep the two year healthy as she could.

"Maybe it is the sea air? " Carlos suggested.

"I love that bathing suit you are wearing. Hot pink is your color! " Evie took Atalie from Mal.

"Tank you! " Atatlie smiled and hugged Evie.

"Do you guys want to eat? You can set your stuff down and come get something we have a table set up under that tent and plenty of food. " Alana pointed to the large white tent. Jay took Atatlie to get her something to eat.

The couples went and sat their bags down on some beach chairs that were close together. Jane rubbed her back gently as she sat her bag down. When they got in the tent there was a long table full off food and desserts. There were also a few tables set up to sit down at.

"Hey do you want to sit down and I will bring you back something to eat? " Carlos offered.

"If you don't mind. I can hold Max for you while you go" Jane sat down at the table and held out her arms for Max.

"We'll be right back, we are going to get you a treat, go to Aunt Jane. " Doug handed Max to Jane.

"Hey big boy! " Jane ran her hand though Max's blonde-blue curls.

Max babbled as he banged a fork on the table.

"Are you singing and making music? Jane grinned and the baby.

Suddenly there was a loud boom like a far off explosion. Everyone went running as the children began to scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey friends! Sorry this took so long. I will try to get part 3 up quicker! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**

 **Revenge 2**

Jay, Ben and Doug ran out of the tent to see what was , Alana and Evie went to find the kids while Carlos ran over to Jane.

"Are you alright? " Carlos asked seeing the panicked look on her face.

"Yes what was that? " Jane asked, while she bounced the screaming Max.

"I don't know. I'm going to see if anyone was hurt please stay here. " Carlos pleaded.

Jane nodded.

Carlos ran out into pure chaos. Children were running around panicked looking for their parents and parents were looking for their kids. A little boy sat screaming in the sand holding his leg.

"What happened? " Carlos kneeled down trying not to frighten the already scared child.

"I twisted my leg when I fell. It hurts! I want my daddy! " the boy cried.

"Hey my name is Carlos can I look at your leg? I help Doctors so I can make you feel better. " Carlos explained as he inched closer to the boy.

"Ok! " the boy whimpered.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Carlos asked softly as he began to examine the boys leg.

"Tanner. " the little boy whimpered.

"Well Tanner,I think your leg is going to be sore for a while. I'm going to carry you back in the tent and sit you with my wife, Jane,until we find your dad. " Carlos carefully picked up the boy.

Carlos carried the boy back in the tent. He saw that Atalie was now with Jane and Max was still cuddled in her arms looking scared.

"This is Tanner do you mind watching him? He twisted his leg and I'm going to see what is going on" Carlos sat Tanner in a chair by Jane.

"Of course! How old are you Tanner? " Jane asked as Carlos left.

"I'm five! " Tanner held up five fingers.

Carlos saw smoke coming from half way down the beach. He saw Ben heading towards him frowning.

"Have you seen Mal or Moxie? " Ben asked worried.

"No I haven't gotten far! I found a hurt little boy and took him to Jane, back in the tent, to watch. What happened?" Carlos asked.

"It looks like the food barge from the ilse caught fire some how. I sent gaurds out to see if the driver and workers are OK. Of course the kids panicked and now no one can find each other. We need a place we can send everyone to find each other but the tent is kind of small and the beach is getting smokey. " Ben explained as he looked around at the chaos.

"What about the beach house we pasted coming to the beach? " Carlos pointed back up the sand dunes.

"That would work! Ariel and Eric let people use their beach house all the time so it should be open and the adults know where it is and we can bring the kids to them"

"Great let's start spreading the word! " Carlos nodded as they split up.

Carlos went back in the tent to see that Jane now had AJ and Moxie with her.

"Hey Ben was looking for Mal and Moxie! Ben decided it would easier if we all met in the beach house. I'm going to help you get the kids up there then come back and help" Carlos gentle grabbed Jane's elbow to help her up.

"Jay dropped those two off and Tanner's dad found him. Jay told me what happened now some kids are missing including Phoebe! This is crazy! I can get the kids to the house you stay and help find those kids ok. " Jane stood up putting Max on her hip and grabbed Atalie's hand as AJ and Moxie took each others hand.

"OK but please be careful getting to the house" Carlos kissed Jane before he walked with her out the tent.

"You be careful too. " Jane said as she saw that people were heading towards the house now. Carlos nodded as he headed toward the water.

Jane walked closer to the smoke then she wanted to with Atalie but there were stone steps that lead to the house and it would be easier than climbing the sand dunes with a one year old on her hip and a baby in her belly. There were near some big rocks that hid the view of the steps so not many people knew they were there. The only reason Jane knew was because she had found them when she was younger and came to the beach with her mom.

"OK guys up we go!" Jane motioned for Moxie and AJ to go first.

Before they started to climb the stairs Jane heard someone crying her name.

"Mrs. DeVille! Help me! " a little voice cried from the rocks.

Jane turned towards the rocks to see Phoebe standing on a high rock crying. She sat Max down by the steps with the others and walked over to the rocks.

"Phoebe it is going to be OK! How did you get up there? " Jane called to the little girl. Phoebe didn't answer she just pointed behind Jane.

Jane turned to see a man dressed in a barge driver uniform and blonde ponytail pick up Max and Atalie.

"What are you doing! Where are Moxie and AJ?" Jane rushed towards the man. He sneered as his well muscled arm elbowed Jane in the nose and then stuck out his foot so Jane tripped over it as she stumbled backwards causing her to fall and hit her head on the stone step.

"Goodnight Mrs. DeVille" the man growled.

Through her gray haze Jane watched helplessly as the man ran towards the water with the two screaming children.

Jay searched the whole beach house twice looking for Atalie and AJ he knew Jane would have brought them up to the house by now he must have been missing them. Atalie would needed her medicine soon and AJ who was very protective of the two year old so he would be with her. Jay stopped in the large living room maybe if he stood still they would find him. Jay could never stay still for long began looking again he was walking out the door as Carlos was trying to come in.

"Did Jane make it inside OK? I was coming to check on her" Carlos greeted.

"I've been looking for Jane for the past twenty minutes it is time for Attie's meds." Jay frowned.

"What? I sent her up here forty-five minutes ago! " Carlos looked panicked. They turned when they saw Alana running towards them.

"What's wrong? " Jay grabbed Alana.

"I need the first aid kit Jane's been hurt! " Alana pushed by.

"Where? " Carlos asked quickly.

"At the stone steps about half a mile down. " Alana made her way down the hall.

Carlos took off. He stopped at the top of the stone steps Mal, Evie, Doug and Ben were kneeling in a circle around someone but he couldn't see who but his stomach felt sick as he rushed down the stairs.

"Oh my God! " Carlos gasped out as he saw Jane's bloody face from over Evie's shoulder.

"Carlos! " Ben let go of Jane's hand and stood up.

Carlos immediately took Ben's spot beside Jane he checked her pluse.

"Jane, baby, can you hear me? If you can open your eyes for me. " Carlos begged.

When Jane didn't respond a lump came to Carlos's throat. He wouldn't make eye contact with anyone in the group. He knew that if he did he would break down and Jane needed him right now. He heard some sniffling coming from Evie's direction but he still wouldn't look.

"Jane I'm going to press on your tummy to feel the baby. " Carlos gently began to press on her tummy trying to get the baby to move to show it was OK. He watched her face, for signs of pain, to make sure he wasn't pressing to hard.

"An ambulance is on the way! " Alana came running to them carrying the first aid kit. She pulled on a pair of gloves and began to clean off Jane's face and then put a gauze pad on the back of Jane's head. She handed Carlos a stethoscope, he guessed from Alana's car, and he began to listen for the baby's heartbeat. Carlos let a sob slip out as he heard the sound of his baby's strong heartbeat. His baby was safe. Now he just needed Jane to wake up and be OK.

"Carlos? " Alana asked softly.

"I found the baby's heartbeat it is good and strong. " Carlos sniffed.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Help! " came a small voice.

"Phoebe? " Alana stood up.

"Look on the rock! I'll get her. " Jay who had been watching from the stairs said.

Jay scaled the rock quickly and carefully handed the five year old to Ben.

"Phoebe how did you get up there? What happened baby? " Alana asked as little girl lepted into her arms squeezing Alana tight.

"The man with the hook grabbed me and carried me up to the rock and when I saw Mrs. DeVille he told me to call her but I saw the other man grab Moxie and AJ. I tried to warn her but the man grabbed Atalie and Max and hit and pushed Mrs. Deville and then she fell! " Phoebe began to cry and shake.

"It's OK baby this is not you fault. You are so brave and your parents and Sky are going to be so happy that you are ok." Alana soothed as she cuddled the girl close.

"We have to go to the Isle now Atalie needs her medicine and Harry Hook needs his face smashed in for kidnapping and ruining a kids party! " Jay growled.

"Don't worry Jay they are going to pay but we can't go storming over there they could hurt the kids" Ben agreed darkly.

Everyone nodded, they were in their own heads thinking how they were going to get the kids back. The ambulance soon arrived and Carlos rode with Jane. No one noticed another food barge entering the Isle.

Max was screaming so hard his face was completely red. Gil was trying to get the boy to stop with no avail. The others had stopped crying but were holding on to each other tightly.

"How do you shut him up! " Gil asked over Max's screams.

"Give him here! " Harry took Max and put him up against his chest and patted his back, it was something that always soothed Cordelia when she cried. Max's screams calmed some but he was still whimpering when the barge docked.

"Alright lads and lassies it is time to meet you new sister. " Harry laughed as he scooped Moxie up with his other arm. Harry swayed down the barge with a grin as he saw Uma and Cordelia waiting for them.

"Who's that? " Cordelia asked loudly not liking her dad holding other children.

"This Princess Delia is Moxie you are going to teach her how to be bad just like you! " Harry put Moxie down in front of Cordelia and passed Max back to Gil.

Uma watched as Cordelia looked Moxie over. The little princess looked just like her mom with her purple hair expect she had Ben's eyes. Moxie was shaking from fear and the sun was going down so it was getting cooler and she was in her light pink bathing suit.

"She doesn't look like a princess! " Cordelia observed with her arms crossed over her chest.

Harry, Uma and the other pirates laughed loudly making the other kids jump.

"No she doesn't but you do! " Harry placed a tiara he had nicked off one of the kids, at the party, on Cordelia's head.

"Do I momma? " Cordelia looked up hopefully.

"Your the real princess now! " Uma grinned.

"That's not hers! " Moxie felt brave stepping forward a little.

"Yes it is! My daddy just gave it to me! " Cordelia sneered as she pushed Moxie.

Atalie let out deep cough and was starting to shake as she held on tightly to AJ.

"Attie needs her medicine now and don't push Moxie!" AJ demanded trying to sound brave.

"This is Delia's island and she can do what she wants? " Harry leaned into AJ's face.

"What happens if she doesn't get her medicine? " Uma frowned.

"She'll get sick and have to go to the hospital. " AJ hugged Atalie closer to stop the shaking.

"We don't have a hospital here why would you grab a sick kid! " Uma growled at Harry.

"I didn't know she was sick she stayed with Jay the whole time besides I'm not the one who snatched her. Gil grabbed her and the baby while I snatched the princess and mini Aladdin. " Harry growled back.

"Um guys this kid is just leaking everywhere. " Gil held Max out from him and Max began to scream again.

"I want to hold the baby he is cute! " Cordelia reached for Max.

"Hang on love, Gil has to change his pamper first. " Harry stopped Gil from giving Max to Cordelia.

"Here I went and stole some diapers from my kid. I'll get more tomorrow when more supplies come in. " a pirate handed Gil about ten diapers.

"Good man. I'll come and try to knick some extra Pampers tomorrow." Harry snatched a diaper out of Gil's hand and quickly changed Max.

"I like his hair! " Cordelia played with Max's blonde-blue curls. Max not knowing Cordelia shoved her hand away. She laughed and ran her other hand though his hair.

"Come on Princess Delia let's show our guest where they will be staying tonight ." Uma held her hand out for Cordelia. Cordelia tried to pick Max up but he didn't want to be pick up so he threw himself back making them both fall over. Cordelia didn't give up and ended up trying to drag him.

"Don't do that! Your going to hurt him! " Moxie ran over to help Max.

"He's my baby! " Cordelia shoved Moxie again.

"No he's Aunt Evie's and Uncle Doug's baby!" Moxie shoved Cordelia.

"That is enough out of you missy. If you want to see tomorrow you need to apologize to Princess Delia. " Harry picked Moxie up.

"No! " Moxie pouted.

"Then no dinner for you. " Harry walked off with Moxie.

"Where is he taking her! " AJ demanded.

"To put her to bed! If you don't want to eat then keep talking. " Uma warned as she picked Cordelia up and then Max.

Gil made sure AJ and Atalie followed Uma back to the Chip shop. She plopped Cordelia on one of tables and Max in a chair. Then went to grab food for walked out of the closet leaving the crying Moxie alone. Uma began to pass out the trays of food. Cordelia began to dig into her food along with Gil. AJ didn't like the smell of the food but nibbled a little anyway, it was really gross. Atalie took a bite but spit it out. Max ate because he was hungry.

"I don't think they like their food. " Harry chuckled with his mouth full.

"Too bad! " Uma laughed.

"The baby likes it. " Cordelia smiled as she fed Max some of her food.

"Eat your food. " Harry tapped Cordelia on the nose.

"OK since you don't like your meal,time for bed. Cordelia you will be staying with us tonight." Harry instructed.

"I want to go home! Where is Moxie! " AJ demanded.

"Go home! " Atalie banged on the table.

"And on that note I will show you where you will sleep. " Harry picked up Atalie and headed down the hall. AJ followed behind him not wanting Atalie to get hurt. Harry took them to the utility closet and opened the door Moxie was sitting on the cot crying.

"Brought you some company now sleep I don't want to hear a sound." Harry put Atalie on the cot and pulled AJ in the room before leaving and locking the door behind him. The crying began before he walked away he banged on the door before grinning and walking away.

Max was asleep in Uma's arms when Harry came back to the table.

"The baby is sleeping with us tonight! " Cordelia whispered happily.

"We're going to need a bigger bed! " Harry chuckled as he picked Cordelia up kissing her on the head.

They were planning on attacking at dawn. Alana had become inconsolable. AJ was her everything after her husband had disappeared during one of the blackouts, she couldn't lose him. They would get their kids back!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey friends! So this idea just keeps growing in my mind so there is going to be at least one maybe two more chapters! So the beginning is what the VKs were doing while the kids were on the Isle. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**

 **Revenge 3**

"They must be so scared by now! " Evie began to pace back and forth.

Doug pulled Evie into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry. She knew her baby must be scared and cold. She knew all the kids must be scared and cold. The isle was not warm that was one reason they wore leather. Jay was pacing and decided to go check on Alana.

After Alana had gotten Phoebe back to her family safely Alana became inconsolable. AJ was her everything after her husband had disappeared during one of the blackouts, two years ago, she couldn't lose him. Jay had carried Alana into one of the guest bedrooms and laid her down on the bed. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back hoping to give her some comfort. He cried while he was with her he couldn't believe he didn't sense this whole thing was a trap. Auradon had weakened him. Now his daughter, and AJ a child he loved like a son, plus both of his best friends kids we're kidnapped. Not to mention Jane was in the hospital for trying to protect the kids. It was all to much since he couldn't punch someone he just brust into tears. His poor Atalie has had such a hard little life already. First her parents and now being kidnapped. She was only two. Alana finally fell into a restless sleep so Jay wiped his face and went out to help finish the plan.

"Attie's chest has to be getting tight by now and Alana can't stop crying we have to go now! " Jay said frustrated.

"I understand but if we go storming in there who is to say they won't hurt the kids" Ben soothed.

"Don't worry we are going to get the kids back and take care of Uma and Harry because no one messes with my family and gets away with it" Mal slammed her hand down on the table.

"Then what is the plan? " Ben put his hand over Mal's

"We take more people this time we barely made it out with the six of us last time and we take more than five smoke bombs." Mal began to sketch out a plan.

"Can I come? " a small voice asked from the corner.

Everyone had finally cleared out of the beach house except the VKs and their spouses. Lonnie, Chad and Dizzy had shown up to see if they could help. They insisted on staying and helping get the kids back. Lonnie and Chad were at the table trying to help with the plan while Dizzy sat in the back.

"No Dizzy! I need you here we still have orders that need to be done and delivered. I need you to do that for me. We will get Max, Moxie, Attie and AJ back don't worry. " Evie walked over and hugged the girl.

"Please? I think our customers would understand that their order will be late because Max was kidnapped and I have been training with Lonnie I know how to fight! " Dizzy pleaded as she stood up. The young colorful little girl had turned into a beautiful colorful young woman right before Evie's eyes and she wouldn't let anyone hurt her precious friend.

"No!" Evie said firmly before going to sit at the table.

"I'm not ten anymore Evie! I can fight! I love Max and I want to help get him back!" Dizzy demanded.

"I know your not ten anymore. You have have grown in to a beautiful, smart and creative young woman and if you got hurt I don't know what I would do. I know how much you love Max but I need you to stay here, please. " Evie smiled sadly at her young friend. Dizzy looked at the pleading sad look on Evie's face and sat back down. Dizzy usually wouldn't give up a fight that easily but the scared and broken look in the woman who had become like her older sister and mother figure eyes made Dizzy feel like crying.

"Since I'm the coach of Swords and Shields it won't be hard to get the swords again." Lonnie said as Evie sat down beside her.

"I can get the stuff to make smoke bombs. " Doug added.

There was a knock on the door.

Jay went and opened the door to see Jasmine and Aladdin. They came as soon as they checked on Phoebe and their son's family. They knew how upset Alana would be without AJ.

"I'll show you where Alana is. " Jay said before they could speak.

Jasmine quickly followed Jay as Aladdin walked in the kitchen where the others were still planning.

"We all can't go over in limos like last time! They will be expecting that and it's very obvious. " Evie said.

"Last time? " Aladdin asked.

"It was a long time ago and a long story. " Ben smirked as he stood up to shake Aladdin's hand.

Aladdin frowned but didn't push because Jasmine came out with tears running down her face. Aladdin hugged her tight.

"It's like when Peter disappeared she is just heartbroken. " Jasmine sniffed.

"We are getting them back! " Jay said firmly.

"We want to help! " Aladdin said firmly.

Suddenly a man and a woman burst into the house.

"What have you done with our grandson!"the tall man came storming up to Jay. Everyone stood up they were not going to let this stranger mess with Jay.

"What is the meaning of this Abraham? " Aladdin demanded as he stepped in front of Jay.

Abraham and Kelly were Alana's husband's parents and AJ's grandparents. It was Peter, Alana's husband, that suggested that AJ be named AJ to honor both of their fathers and Alana agreed, especially since AJ looked more like her family than Peter's. Since Alana stared dating Jay, Abraham and Kelly had nothing to do with AJ. They still thought of Jay as villain and didn't want to be associated with them. They just knew Jay had something to do with AJ being kidnapped.

"Why don't you ask him? " Abraham thrust his finger at Jay.

"I didn't kidnap AJ or my daughter !" Jay sneered.

"I will never understand how Alana chose him after she was married to our Peter. Peter was in the royal guard what does he do? " Kelly looked disgustedly at Jay.

"He played professional Tourney for years until he ripped his shoulder muscles saving a one year old from a burning car. That would be it for anyone else but no he adopted the little girl so that she could have a great life with people who love her and her medical needs met. He works hard as a manager at a sports supply store who donates used Tourney supplies to schools, which was his idea. Despite of who his father is he came to us looking for friendship asking if he could do anything for us to make up for his father's past when he was still just a teenager. His name is Jay and he loves our daughter and grandson son with all his heart and that is all that should matter. That is what he DOES! " Jasmine was livid.

"I think you should leave!" Mal demanded as she stood beside Jay with her arms crossed.

Kelly and Abraham were shocked to see the King and Queen of Auoradon standing there. Of course they knew the princess had been kidnapped too but what were

they doing here with them.

"You heard my wife you should go! " Ben went and stood next to Mal.

"Fine but I still think he had something to do with AJ being kidnapped." Abraham grabbed Kelly's hand and left.

"Thank you all! " Jay said softly.

"I meant every word. " Jasmine hugged Jay.

"We've got the plan together! Let's all go try to get some rest we leave at dawn. " Ben said.

It was Cordelia who kept Max from crying all night. She talked, sang and rocked the little boy. He actually smiled once or twice at her. He finally drifted off to sleep with Cordelia cuddling him. Uma and Harry were a little shocked at how gentle Cordelia was with Max. She usually bite other kids no matter their age but she really seem to like baby Max. At least they were going to get more sleep than they thought. Max woke up early and wouldn't settle back down.

"I guess he is not going to go back to sleep might as well go see how his friends did during the night and see if they'll eat breakfast. " Harry said as he rolled out of the bed he shared with Uma. Cordelia and Max slept in a old drawer that used to be Cordelia 's crib. Harry changed Max's diaper as Uma changed Cordelia's clothes. They slept on the ship while they left the older kids at the chip shop. It was part of their plan if someone came looking for the kids they wouldn't be with them.

Max could sense that Harry was not kind or gentle like his daddy so he really didn't like him. Max showed Harry that he didn't like him the only way he knew how he began to cry.

"Oh come on lad it's not that bad. You can't have many tears left. " Harry began to pat Max on the back.

"Can the baby walk with me? " Cordelia asked reaching for Max.

Harry put Max down and Max toddled straight to Cordelia taking her hand.

"I guess so then! " Harry grinned as Cordelia giggled, she had Uma's giggle.

Harry lead the way as the kids followed and Uma brought up the rear. Uma didn't like walking slow through the shops. She was afraid that people would wonder how she suddenly got another child.

"Hey guys they just actived the barrier they are coming by car. They are so boring." Gil laughed running up to them.

"OK take the kids to the chip shop and don't move until we get there. " Harry picked up Cordelia and gave her to Gil and then handed him Max to put on his other hip. Then Harry and Uma took off towards where they knew the VKs would be. Gil just hoped he didn't have to get to his sword quickly with two kids on his hips. He quickly hurried to the chip shop.

Harry, Uma and some other pirates met the long car at the edge of the shops.

"Come out and play! " Harry laughed.

No one moved from the car. Uma was getting jittery this didn't feel right. Harry went and pulled the door open to see a empty car.

"Where are they? " Harry asked shocked.

"We've been tricked! Lets go!" growled Uma. They ran back to the the chip shop. When they got back to the chip shop Cordelia and Max were sitting at a table eating. They hurried to the closest. Gil was holding a ill looking Atalie. They could hear her wheezing from the door way.

"Guys she doesn't look very good. " Gil frowned.

"I told you she needs her medicine! Now she is really sick! " AJ's eyes were red and puffy.

"She just needs a little air! " Harry took Atalie from Gil and walked out the room.

"I want my mommy! " Moxie stood up from the cot.

"Yeah well I want a lot of things so too bad! Now sit back down!" Uma growled. Moxie stared harshly at Uma before sitting back down.

"What happened at the car? " Gil asked.

"No one was there. I don't know what they are playing at but they are not getting the kids back easily! We have to be more alert now than ever! " Uma warned.

The VKs brought the motor boats up to the barrier and cut the engines. They were at the back of Pirates Bay. As soon as the decoy limo opened the barrier they began to row into the pirate territory. Jay, Alana and Aladdin were leading the way. Mal, Ben, and Adam were in the next boat follow by Chad, Lonnie and Evie. Doug followed with all the supplies the would need.

"What if the kids aren't on the ship? " Aladdin asked as they pulled up to some rocks.

"Then we'll check the chip shop and if they not there then we will tear the whole damn island apart until we find them! " Jay said as he helped Alana out of the boat. Jay helped the others get out of their boats and anxiously waited as the book bags with the smoke bombs, Jay's and Alan's bag had Atalie's medicine, and swords were passed out. Then they began to climb towards the ship. The minute they got closer to the ship Jay could hear Atalie coughing.

"That's right lass just breath in that salty sea air. It will do you good." Harry gently patted her back as she coughed again. They had just arrived back to the ship.

Jay knew that the damp musty air was only making Attie worse. He wanted his baby safely in his arms so he could give her medicine. As much as he wanted to storm down there he knew it would just give them away and risk the other kids. He felt both Alana and Aladdin put their hands firmly on his shoulders so he wouldn't be tempted to move. They waited a few minutes and then slowly made their way down the rocks. It was still early morning so not many people were awake to see them. They watched as Gil brought the wiggling AJ on the ship. AJ was trying to fight and kick but Gil just easily pinned AJ to his chest.

"Do we need this one? I mean we have the princess and Evie and Jay's kid why do we need him? " Gil thrust AJ out from his chest like he had with Max.

Now Aladdin was holding Alana and Jay back.

"He is Jay's kid too! At least according to that stupid Auradon news. " Uma walked up behind them with Moxie pinned to her chest.

"Take them down below and keep them quiet. I know that Mal and her gang are here but we are not going to make it easy" Uma said putting Moxie in Harry's arms.

The VKs looked at each other like Uma said they we're not getting the kids back easily but they were going to get them back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey friends! Here is the last chapter of this story line! Don't worry you will see Cordelia again! I hope everyone that is in the path of Irma stays safe. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

Revenge 4

"Delia where are you? " Uma called. She knew Cordelia and Max were right behind her.

"Right here! The baby keeps sitting down! Silly baby! " Cordelia giggled as she tugged Max on to the ship.

Doug stood up from the rocks he was ready to go grab his son.

"I know this is hard but not yet. " Ben whispered as Evie grabbed his arm. He kneeled down again.

"Come on Delia we are going down below" Uma picked Max up and grabbed Delia's hand. When they got to the room Harry was walking out. Harry picked up Cordelia when she ran to him.

"Alright love you are going to stay and play with your friends" Harry pointed to the room Uma was taking Max in.

"No I'll stay with Gil!" Cordelia pointed to Gil who was sitting by the door.

"This is not for debate missy. Now in you go. " Harry took her in the room. The room had a small bed in the corner and that was it. AJ had Atalie leaning up against him on the bed. Max was laying on the bed beside them and Moxie was pacing.

"Mommy can I stay with you? " Cordelia whined and reached for Uma.

"No you have to stay here where you will be safe. I will come get you later" Uma kissed Cordelia on the head. Harry kissed Cordelia and put her down in the room and closed the door.

"I don't wanna" Cordelia pouted. She turned around to see the others looking at her.

Uma had just got back on the deck when a a man in a green bow tie walked on board.

"Excuse me have you seen my little boy. He is eighteen months old, blue-green eyes with curly blonde-blue hair. He unfortunately looks more like me than his beautiful mother. Oh and he goes by the name Max, Maxie or Maxwell. " the man rocked back and forth.

"Who are you and how did you get here? " Uma drew her sword.

"My name is Doug and I would like my son back now! " Doug said firmly stepping forward his hand where he could reach his sword.

Doug had filled out some since high school. He wasn't quite as lanky as he was and since Lonnie insisted that everyone know how to fence, even before this happened, he had gained some muscle. He still wore his same style, which sometimes drove Evie crazy.

"How did you get here? Where is Mal? " Uma growled.

"That doesn't matter but just know if you come peacefully you might get to see your daughter before she is a teenager. " Doug said calmly.

"Did you just threaten my daughter? Who are you to threaten my child? " Uma chuckled.

"You took my son so yes I threatened your daughter. Bring all the kids to me and turn yourself in and this will end peacefully." Doug slowly reached for his backpack while Uma laughed.

"What makes you think I want just throw you in with the kids and make Mal come get you too? " Harry came up behind Doug.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke between Doug and Harry. This alerted the other pirates . Doug quickly ran back towards the dock. Ben and Mal headed towards where they saw the kids being taking, only to be stopped by Uma and Harry. The others were busy fighting with the pirates no one saw Doug slip down in the ship to get the kids.

"Gil I have to go potty! " Cordelia whined through the door.

"No you don't! You just want to come out. " Gil sighed.

"Please just for a moment! " Cordelia's little fingers came under the door.

"Delia stop it! " Gil demanded.

"The girl baby is making funny noises I think she is sick! " Delia said more seriously.

"Dang it! " Gil whispered as he stood up.

He slowly opened the door he could see AJ still holding the girl. He walked into the room only to be pushed by Cordelia and Moxie. Not expecting to be pushed Gil fell forward. AJ quickly got off the bed holding Atalie while Cordelia and Moxie hurried out the door both of them holding Max's hand. When AJ was out the door Delia closed the door and took the key. Moxie, Max and Cordelia turned right going towards the deck of the ship. While AJ turned left going down a long hall. Doug was slowly making his way down from the deck making sure no one followed him. He stopped and drew his sword when he heard someone coming down the hall. He quickly put his sword away when he was it was Moxie and Max.

"Dada!" Max cried running to quickly picked Max up and gave him hugs and kisses. Max didn't know weather to laugh or cry so he did both.

"Uncle Doug! " Moxie hugged his leg tight.

"Oh Mox! I am so happy to see you too" Doug scooped her up with his other arm and kissed her on her head.

"Well that was to easy where did you guys come from? Where are AJ and Attie?" Doug asked he was sure someone was going to come around the corner and see him with the kids.

"Delia got the man to come in the room and we shoved him down and took the key" Moxie explained pointing to the small girl still standing there. "And I don't know! " Moxie added.

"I don't like to be locked in rooms" Cordelia said darkly.

"Thank you so much! How old are you Delia?" Doug asked as he put Moxie down and kneeled in front of Cordelia. She was so was tiny to have such a tough face.

"I'm three! Can I have my baby back now daddy gave him to me." Cordelia reached for Max. Max gripped his daddy's shirt tighter and buried his face in Doug's shoulder.

"No, Max is my baby but when we get home you can come play with him sometimes" Doug said.

"Where is your home? " Cordelia frowned.

"We live in Auroadon ." Doug explained.

"That's where mommy and daddy want to live! " Cordelia said excitedly.

"They won't like it when they get there. " Doug grumbled.

"Is Delia coming home with us? " Moxie smiled.

"She sure is! Come on let's go find Attie and AJ so we can go home." Doug took Moxie' s hand and lead her down the hall.

On deck was complete chaos. There were smoke bombs going off and people sword fighting everywhere. Harry and Uma were protecting the way down stairs. Which was worrying Jay. He was waiting on the other side of the ship. Why hadn't Doug come up with Atalie yet. The plan was to take the other three kids to the car. He was taking Atalie by boat straight to Auradon to the Hospital. Jay had to blink twice but he thought he saw small fingers coming up from the floor boards right where Chad and a pirate were fighting.

AJ carried Atalie to the stairs around the corner. She was getting heavy AJ needed help getting her up the stairs. He hurried up the stairs and tried to open the door at the top but it was heavy. He stuck his fingers through the boards hoping to push better. His fingers were gently pushed back through the boards and the door was ripped open.

"Mommy!" AJ cried when he saw the person that had opened the door.

"My baby! My sweet baby boy! " Alana scooped AJ up and began to kiss his face.

"Mommy Attie's sick! " AJ quickly sat up in her arms.

"I know baby we're going to make her better! " Alana quickly handed AJ to Lonnie and went downstairs.

"You OK buddy? " Lonnie gently stroked AJ's hair.

"I'm sleepy and hungry. " AJ cuddled into her.

"We'll get you home soon, brave boy. " Lonnie quickly dodged out of the way of a sword.

"Sorry babe he got away !" Chad quickly began to fight the pirate.

"Glad to see you are OK buddy" Jay came over to them after he knocked the pirate overboard.

"Hi daddy! " AJ waved and reached for him. Jay quickly took him from Lonnie and hugged him tight. It was one of the few times AJ had every called him daddy.

"I missed you, buddy, but now I got to get Attie to the are so brave and I'm very proud of you. " Jay kissed AJ on the head and gave him back to Lonnie.

Jay ran down stairs to where Alana was. He came back up holding a bundle wrapped in a blanket. Chad and Alana shielded Jay as he made it to the dock so he could go to the boats with Atalie. Lonnie was fighting a pirate while holding AJ on her hip, which made Chad fall even more in love with his wife.

She was very protective of the kids and was the one that insisted they go help get the kids back. Lonnie was going to make an amazing mother one day. Lonnie was trying to make it to the dock so she could get AJ to the car. Uma spotted Lonnie with AJ.

"How did one of the kids get out? Harry go check on them! Uma demanded. Harry left to go downstairs. He quickly ran downstairs when he got to the room he saw the door was still shut but Gil was missing. He opened the door to see Gil sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and the kids missing.

"WHERE DID THEY GO? " Harry bellowed.

"I don't know man! I came in because Delia said something was wrong with the kid that was coughing and I was shoved down. " Gil explained sheepishly.

"You idiot. Now help me find them! " Harry dragged Gil out of the room.

Doug and the kids had hidden in another room when he heard Harry come down the stairs. He put his finger to his lips signaling to the girls to stay quite. He peeped out the door making sure no one was coming. The girls slowly walked out the door and up the stairs to the deck Doug followed them with his sword out. He walked out the door first his sword in one hand and Max in his other arm. Before he could stop her Cordelia ran towards Uma. Ben caught Cordelia before she could reach Uma. Mal quickly scooped Moxie up. Lonnie gave AJ to Chad.

"Give me my daughter! " Uma demanded.

"Why you took mine? " Ben asked. Ben quickly tucked Cordelia under his arm when she bite him.

"You can have her back just give me my daughter. " Uma stepped forwarded. She motioned for her crew to stop.

"I'm sorry Uma but we gave you many chances but we can't forgive this. " Ben said firmly.

"So what your going to take my kid because I took your kid. " Uma voice was starting to crack.

"Someone will take good care of her while you go to our prison. " Ben explained.

"How much worse can it be than here? " Uma chuckled.

"You will be all by yourself. No more crew, no more leading, just you by yourself. All of you will by yourself. " Ben said loudly. Several pirates ran away.

Uma actually looked scared. Ben gave Cordelia to Lonnie and walked over to Uma.

"Give yourself up now and we may allow visiting rights. " Ben said calmly.

" Not a chance! " Harry came up with Gil both of their swords drawn.

"Give it up, Harry! I want to see my kid sometimes. " Uma sat her sword down.

"She's my kid too and I'm not letting them take her! " Harry turned towards Lonnie. Chad and Adam stepped in front of Lonnie.

"Daddy? " Cordelia looked confused.

"Take her to the car, please Lonnie. Take all the kids to the car." Ben said, calmly.

"No! " Harry went forward. Chad immediately stopped him.

"Stop Harry! " Uma demanded! "Please. " she said softly.

"At least let me say goodbye. " Harry and Gil put their swords down.

Ben nodded and Adam stepped aside. Lonnie put Cordelia down and she ran to him.

"Are we going to where you wanted to go? " Delia asked.

"Yeah baby and you are going to love it there. Mommy and daddy and uncle Gil are going away for awhile but I promise we will see you again. I love you!" Harry kissed her on the head. Uma took Cordelia and hugged her tight she wouldn't let her daughter see her cry.

"Love you mommy and daddy! " Cordelia kissed them and then walked back to Lonnie. She picked her up and headed for the car. Mal, Doug and Chad followed her with the other kids.

When they got to the car Mal hugged and kissed Moxie.

"I missed you so much baby! " Mal hugged Moxie again.

"I missed you too mommy! "Moxie laid her head on Mal's shoulder.

On the way to the car Cordelia had started to cry so Lonnie was gentle stroking Cordelia's back. It wasn't a hurt or angry cry it was a genuine sad and scared cry.

"I want my mommy! " Cordelia whimpered.

Doug and Mal's hearts clenched at the saddnenss in Cordelia's voice, no parent wanted their child to be that sad.

"It's going to be OK sweetheart. " Lonnie shoothed.

Evie quickly opened the limo door. Max squealed and launched himself at Evie.

"My sweet boy! I missed you! " she began kissing his face all over. The limo began to move.

Max be began to giggle. Evie began to check him over.

"I wonder how he got these scratches on his legs? " Evie gently ran her hand down his chubby leg.

"He kept falling down when we walked to the ship. " Cordelia sat up in Lonnie's arms.

"My sweet baby is not used to walking far. " Evie cooed kissing Max again.

"I hurt my arm when Delia pushed me down" Moxie showed Mal her bloody elbow.

Mal gently kissed Moxie's elbow.

"They were mean and the food was yucky! " AJ added.

"I'm sorry buddy but you are a brave boy" Chad patted AJ on the back.

"Oh no the bridge! " Cordelia gripped Lonnie tight as she stared out the window

"Mommy? " Moxie said unsure.

"It's OK just watch. " Mal pointed to the window.

Moxie and AJ watched intensely as the golden bridge appeared.

"Cool! " both AJ and Moxie said together.

Cordelia was shaking in Lonnie's arms her head buried in Lonnie's neck.

"It's OK baby! We are safe! I will keep you safe" Lonnie shoothed rocking her a little. Even Chad was gently rubbing Cordelia's arm.

Mal smiled. It didn't take long to find a good home for Cordelia.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey Friends! I just wanted to thank all those who have supported and reviewed my story! I really appreciate them!

 **On a sour note I got a review asking why people like me even exist on this site? My answer is simple, I like to write. I may not be very good but if you don't like the way I write then don't read it but I'm still going to write.**

 **So if you like this chapter let me know hat you think!**

 **Special Treat Moment**

Chad was quietly working out in their home gym. He was leaving tonight to go play the national championship Tourney game with his team, this would be his last game, luckily it was at the big stadium in Auroadon. Even though he was not old he was getting to the age where he was slowing down in Tourney,plus he had several knee injuries. It had been a week since Cordelia had come to live with them. To their surprise the little girl liked to sleep. She wasn't on any kind was sleep schedule so one night she would be asleep by seven and last night they couldn't get her sleep until eleven so she was sleeping late. They were going to work on getting her on a schedule soon. Chad liked getting up and eating breakfast with Lonnie before she went to teach history of China and Sword and Sheild at Auroadon prep. Fairy Godmother had been very nice to let Lonnie a week off so they could help Cordelia adjust. FG had offered longer time off for Lonnie but Lonnie wanted to get back to prep the students for exams. Chad turned off the treadmill when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He slowly peeked into the kitchen. What he saw broke his heart. Cordelia was digging in the trash. She had pulled out a half eaten banana and a pack of crushed crackers. She had sat down on the floor ready to enjoy her feast when Chad quickly hurried into the kitchen.

"Good morning Delia! Did you sleep well? " Chad scooped Cordelia off the floor. Her messy curls bounced as she nodded yes.

"You know we have plenty of food. You don't have to eat out of the trash. So what do you want for breakfast? " Chad asked as he helped wash Cordelia's hands then sat her at the table. He picked up the trash on the floor and threw it back in the trash can, then washed his hands. Cordelia was very good at letting them know what she liked and didn't like but she never told them what or when she wanted to eat. Cordelia sat at the table playing with the corner of the place mat. Chad looked at his watch it was almost ten. He sat down in the chair next to Cordelia.

"How about we go get a special treat and not tell Lonnie? " Chad grinned.

Cordelia looked confused but nodded yes. Chad helped her down from the chair and walked her to her room. They already had a room for when Moxie or one of the others would come to play or spend the night. So they already had a bed for her and Lonnie and the others made sure she had plenty of clothes and toys by her second day. Chad smiled when he saw Lonnie had already laid out an outfit for Cordelia on a chair next to the closet.

"Let's get you dressed and hair fixed. Then I will put on one of those shows you like while I jump in the shower then we'll go" Chad held up the shirt to show Cordelia.

Cordelia could easily undress herself but needed help getting dressed. Chad gave a quick tug down of the shirt to fit her head through the hole and she put her arms through. She then stepped into her denim skirt and he pulled it up for her. The dark blue shirt with light blue stripes really made her blue eyes stand out. He took her into the bathroom and filled the pink spray bottle that was sitting on the counter with water. Having curly hair himself he knew never to run a comb through dry hair. He quickly sprayed her hair, getting it thoroughly wet, and then began combing her hair. She stayed pretty still the whole time until she had enough and began shaking her head.

"OK I'm done!" He chuckled. Chad frowned he should have done her hair first because he soaked the back of her shirt.

"Do you want a new shirt? " He gently began to pat her hair with a towel.

"No. Can I watch the puppet show now? " Cordelia wiggled more.

"Sure. " He smiled.

The puppet show was actually a DVD Evie had put on to entertain Max while Evie helped set up Cordelia's room but Cordelia loved all the colors and music that she watched it better than Max did. She knew all the colors and shapes that would pop up on the screen and would happily call out the answers and would sqeal every time the puppets would praise her. Evie thought Cordelia's reaction to the video was adorable and told Lonnie just to keep the DVD. Now it was played at least four times a day if not more. They had other shows like that but she only wanted that one show played over and over. Chad got the show started and went to go jump in the shower.

If someone had told him ten years ago that he was going to be married to Lonnie and they would have a child from the isle of the lost. He would have laughed so hard in that persons face. He would admit that he was a complete jerk face in high school especially when the VKs showed up. He shamefully used Evie and then caused a mess at parents day. His tiny little world had been turned upside down when the VKs showed up and he had been mad as hell about it. Even though he was dating Audrey for all the wrong reasons he really thought he had loved her. Then Audrey had dated Jay. Which only made Chad madder. He had been so awful to Lonnie. Telling her that she couldn't do Swords and Shields and then completely disobeying her when she became team captain. It got so bad that the coach threatened to take him off the team if he didn't start listening to Lonnie. Then his mother let Dizzy come live in their castle. Chad did the most disgusting thing in his life and bullied a ten year old so bad that she locked her self in the closet under the sairs. He really did feel awful after hearing Dizzy threw up all over herself because she cried so hard and it took his dad taking the door off the hinges and so his mom could get to Dizzy. His parents were both furious when Dizzy finally told them what happened. He had never had his parents look so disappointed in him especially his mom. That was when things started changing for Chad. Cinderella made him come home every weekend and he wasn't allowed to anything but spend time with them and Dizzy. At first he absolutely hated it. Then he finally started to see that there wasn't a nasty or hateful bone in that colorful little girl's body and her giggle was infectious. Dizzy and him were like brother and sister now. He had to do a little more growing up but he basically went back to the VKs and grovelled for forgiveness. Which they finally did but it took time. Lonnie seeing that he was changing for the better forgave him too. The had both had graduated college when they started dating. They had only been married for three months when Cordelia came into their lives. Well they did want kids right away and this one was mostly potty trained so Chad's life was pretty perfect right now.

Chad quickly jumped out of the shower and got dressed. He pulled on a white Polo shirt and blue pants. He smiled when he heard Cordelia's giggles come from the playroom.

"You ready? " Chad asked from the door way.

Cordelia ran to him holding a stuffed tiger toy Jasmine had given her, to keep the bad dreams away. It took him a few minutes to figure out the car seat buckles but he got her strapped in and drove to get their special treat. They soon pulled up to a little café and bistro called Sweet Treats. Chad and Lonnie always stopped there for coffee and tea and sometimes they would eat lunch or dinner but their favorite thing was getting something sweet from there. It was a rare treat but it was one of their favorite things to do together. It was easier to unbuckle Cordelia and get her out of the seat. He held her hand as they walked in. The wonderful smells immediately greeted them.

"Good morning! " Happy's wife Becky greeted smiling. Becky had white curly hair and a friendly round face.

"Good morning! "Chad smiled.

"Who is your friend? " Becky smiled as Cordelia had pressed herself and the tiger up against the glass pastry case starring at everything.

"This is Cordelia. She is going to be living with us. I thought we would come get a treat. " Chad explained as he picked Cordelia up.

"How wonderful! " Becky gushed.

"Hey Delia do you want to try a cinnamon roll? " Chad pointed to a large roll covered in a surgery looking glaze. Delia's eyes lit up as she nodded yes.

"And this! " Delia pointed to the sugar cookies that had brightly colored sprinkles in them.

"We'll get some cookies before we go right now it is breakfast. " Chad chuckled at her pout.

"What else? " asked Becky.

"Let me get a child's breakfast plate with milk and can I get the roll warmed and cut in half please oh and a small coffee " Chad reached for his wallet.

"Of course! That will be $10.34! You can have a seat any where you like and we will bring it right out to you. " Becky took the money from Chad.

Chad took Cordelia and sat her on the booth side and then sat in the chair across from her.

"Good morning! I'm Toni and I will be your waitress today. I will be right back with the rest of your order." a pretty black girl walked up to the table and sat down the coffee and milk in front of Chad and Delia. Then put two baskets with half a cinnamon roll and forks in front of them.

Delia not knowing how to use a fork picked up the cinnamon roll with her hand and bit off a big piece. Her eyes lit up.

"Chew good that was a big bite. " Chad tried not to chuckle.

Toni came back with a small bowl of scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon and a piece of toast and sat it down in front of Delia.

"Tell her thank you, Delia. " Chad said.

"Thank you! " Delia said looking at all the food in front of her.

"Your welcome! " Toni smiled and then walked away.

"Let the eggs cool off before you eat them." Chad warned as he put the eggs by him. Delia didn't really care she was still eating her cinnamon roll.

Chad was taking a bite of his cinnamon roll when there was flash before his eyes. He looked up to see a grinning Cameron Clayton son of William Clayton who tried to kill Tarzan, who was a sports reporter holding a camera.

"Shocking front page news! Not only was Chad Charming eating a sticky bun but also seen with a ravan haired beauty that wasn't his wife." Cameron put on an announcer voice.

"Get it right Cam it's a cinnamon roll. " Chad laughed as he shook his friend's hand.

Cameron was one of the VKs that came over with Dizzy. They weren't friends at first but over the years they became friends. Cameron was big and broad like his dad, he had thinning hair and soft dark eyes. Cameron loved sports just not hunting like his dad. Cameron chose to write his first sports article on Chad for Auroadon Prep in his senior year and now he was going to cover his last game for Auroadon's Sports News. It just seemed fitting.

"Who is this cutie? " Cameron bent down next to Cordelia.

Cordelia bared her teeth and hissed at Cameron she started trying to wrap her arms around her food. Cam immediately backed away he knew that reaction too well, he had done that many times on the isle.

"Delia it's OK baby he's not going to take your food. " Chad soothed. Cameron pulled up a chair next to Chad.

"Who are her parents? " Cam asked softly as Cordelia began to eat again.

"Uma and Harry Hook. " Chad answered just as softly.

"Those nutters had a kid! " Cameron was shocked.

"A beautiful kid! " Chad nodded.

"Can I take her picture for the article? " Cam held up his camera.

"If she will let you. We really haven't tried. " Chad shrugged.

"Hey Cordelia can I take a picture of you it won't hurt." Cam explained.

"No! " Cordelia said as she began to shove food faster in her mouth.

"Delia you're going to choke! " Chad not thinking grabbed the bowl of eggs from her. Cordelia's eyes welled up but she didn't cry her head dropped towards her lap.

"Delia come here I'm not taking your food you can still eat I just didn't want you to choke. " Chad held his arm out for her.

She got out of the Booth and walked to him slowly still holding her tiger. He picked her up and put her in his lap, he sat the tiger next to him. He picked up the fork and began feeding her slowly. He got her to finish the eggs and bacon but she didn't want the toast.

"Good job! " Chad wiped off her hands and face. Cordelia grinned up and him for the praise and Chad smiled back. Suddenly there was another flash of light.

"Come on I'm seeing spots now! " Chad frowned as Delia rubbed her eyes.

"Look how cute that is though. " Cam showed him the picture on the camera.

"Look Delia it's you and me! " Chad showed her the picture.

"How did I get in there? " Delia looked worried.

"It's just a copy of you! I'll explain when your older" Chad chuckled at the confused look on her face.

"Hey is this one of those fancy cameras that you can send this picture to my phone? " Chad smiled knowing it was.

"OK but no posting it on social media I post the picture first. " Cam held out his hand.

"Deal! " Chad shook his hand and gave the camera back to Cam so he could send the picture.

Toni came back to the table with a white paper bag.

"Mrs. Becky said this was for after your lunch! Have a good day" Toni put the bag on the table and left.

Chad looked at his phone to see a text from Ben saying that there was going to be an emergency council meeting in thirty minutes. He sighed not sure what to do with Cordelia but figured she could sit on his lap and play with his phone if there was no one to watch her.

"See you at the game Cam! We got to go! " Chad picked Delia up who quickly grabbed her tiger.

"Bye" Cam waved.

"Bye Mrs. Becky Thank you! " Chad said as the walked out.

Chad arrived fifteen minutes early for the meeting. The parents were still the original council members but Ben suggested that the adult kids join the council so they would know what do do when the parents wanted to retire. He saw King Ben coming towards him, he looked really stressed.

"Hey thanks for coming so quickly!" Ben greeted.

"Sure but what am I suppose to do with Delia? " Chad did not like the feeling he was getting.

"We are working on a place for the kids to play while we meet. " Ben smiled at Delia as she laid her head on Chad's shoulder. Ben walked down the hall.

"Chad what are we doing? " Delia was getting nervous she was still shy in Auroadon.

"I have to go to a meeting but you are going to play and have fun. " He rubbed her back.

"I want to stay with you! " she gripped his shirt.

"We'll see who comes I bet you'll want to play. If not you can stay with me" Chad shoothed.

"Hey you two! " Lonnie greeted as she walked up. Delia reached for Lonnie and cuddled into her. In just the week they had Cordelia she was becoming very cuddly.

"I see you brought your friend! What is her name. " Lonnie petted the toy tiger.

"My baby! " Delia hugged the toy.

"Baby is a good name. " Lonnie smiled.

Cinderella and Charming walked up next. Cinderella almost bounced seeing Lonnie holding Cordelia. They were giving Cordelia time to adjust to before grandparents were introduced but Cinderella wanted to meet her so bad.

"Mom be calm! Cam already freaked her out at Sweet Treats this morning. " Chad warned. Cordelia had already hid her face in Lonnie's neck.

"Traders you went to Sweet Treats with out me! " Lonnie gasped.

Cordelia looked up to see if Lonnie was really angry with her. Lonnie gentle bumped her nose against Delia's nose.

"Did you eat all the yummy food? " Lonnie ask Cordelia softly.

"I liked the sweet bread the best" Delia nodded.

"Sweet bread? " Lonnie looked at Chad.

"We split a cinnamon roll. " Chad explained and smiled as Delia snuck a quick look at his parents.

"You owe me two extra miles on our nightly run tomorrow! " Lonnie grinned.

"We both are going to run extra after we eat the cookies Mrs. Becky sent for after lunch. " Chad grinned.

Yes! It is going to be so worth it I love their cookies. " Lonnie tickled Delia. Delia giggled and squirmed in Lonnie's arms.

"What happened with Cam? " Charming asked.

"She thought he was going to take her food. When she wasn't hissing at him she was trying to cram it down her throat. " Chad sighed.

"Poor baby I remember Dizzy hiding extra food when she first came to live with us. " Cinderella cooed.

"She didn't choke did she? " Lonnie frowned.

"No I put her in my lap and fed her. Cam did get a good picture out of it" Chad pulled out his phone.

"Oh I want a copy of that. " Cinderella said. Delia accidentally dropped her tiger.

"Uh oh here you go! " Cinderella picked up the tiger.

"What do you say? " Lonnie asked as Delia reached for the tiger.

"Give me! " Delia demanded.

"No you say thank you" Lonnie pulled her back from the tiger.

"Thank you! " Delia kepted reaching for the tiger.

Lonnie let Delia grab the tiger from Cinderella.

"Your welcome baby. My name is Ella can you tell me your name? " Cinderella asked calmly.

"Cordelia. " came a soft reply.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl" Cinderella grinned.

"Will you come to me I promise Lonnie and Chad will stand right here with me? " Cinderella held out her arms. Delia looked at Lonnie then at Chad who were both smiling and nodding it was OK.

Delia leaned forward towards Cinderella and held her arms out. It surprised Cinderella but she took the tiny little girl in her arms.

"She is so light! I don't think she weights anything. Chad was a soild kid so he was always a handful to pick up but I almost threw her over my shoulder." Cinderella smiled at Delia gentle tucking her hair behind her ears. Charming smiled at Delia and patted her on the back.

"Do you have pictures of soild Chad? " giggled Lonnie.

"Not where you can find them! " Chad huffed.

"It was just baby fat he out grew it by the time he started school. " Cinderella touched Chad's face lovingly.

"Thanks mom. We are working on putting the weight on her." Chad rolled his eyes. More council members were starting to show up making Delia nervous. She tucked her head in Cinderella's neck. Mulan and Shang walked up to them Lonnie quickly hugged them.

"Hey Delia can you say hi to my parents? " Lonnie softly asked rubbing her back. Cordelia sat up in Cinderella's arms and looked at Lonnie's parents.

"Hi! " Delia said softly.

"She's shy but very sweet! " Cinderella smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you! " Mulan put her hand on Delia's back. Delia showed Mulan her tiger.

"Is that your protector? " Mulan petted the toy. Delia nodded yes.

"We need to be heading into the the meeting." Shang said looking towards the council room.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey friends! Sorry for the late update I have been sick! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I truly appreciate them! I'm a little unsure about this chapter so let me know what you think!

Uncertain Moment

Chad wasn't sure where to leave Cordelia at for the meeting. He carried her down the to a room where he heard crying. Moxie was wrapped around Mal crying her eyes out.

"Moxie baby, you love Lumière. He is going watch you while I go to the meeting. You know I will be right back." Mal soothed. Moxie only cried harder. Alana was in there with AJ and Atalie. AJ wasn't crying but holding tightly to Alana's leg and Atalie's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Look Delia show your friends you can play while we go to the meeting. " Chad put Cordelia on the floor.

"No I want to stay with you! " Cordelia reached to be picked up.

It had only been a week since the kidnapping so none of the kids wanted their parents out of their sight. Not that the parents blamed them they were very leery of leaving the kids. The kids would only stay if they were together.

"I'm sorry Lumière but I can't leave her like this hopefully Ben will make this meeting quick" Mal picked Moxie up.

"Of course madame I understand! Next time we will play princess Moxie. " Lumière gently rubbed Moxie's back.

Mal carried Moxie back to the council meeting room. Ben frowned when everyone walked in with their kids.

"I couldn't leave her screaming like that. You know why she is so clingy and has been screaming every time we leave the room. Do you want to try leaving her? " Mal challenged.

"I'll try to be quick but everyone needs to hear this. " Ben sighed as he wiped a tear off Moxie's face then kissed her head.

Belle smiled softly as Mal sat down next to her with Moxie.

"Sorry but Jay had to work. " Alana explained as she drug AJ to a chair next to her parents. Since Alana and Jay weren't married Jay was not part of the council. AJ climbed into Aladdin's lap and Attie snuggled into Alana's lap when she sat down. Chad sat down between Lonnie and his parents holding Delia.

"Ella! " Delia reached past Charming to Cinderella.

Fairy Godmother smiled from across the table. She knew how badly Cinderella wanted a grand child.

"Can I pick you up and pass you Ella? " Charming asked. Delia nodded and held her arms up for him.

Charming carefully lifted Cordelia out of Chad's lap and pasted her to Cinderella. Cinderella grinned as Delia turned herself so she could lay her head on Cinderella's shoulder, she was still holding her tiger.

"OK lets begin! " Ben said. Everyone quit talking and looked at Ben.

"This morning at three am we had another blackout. Because of the travel curfew, no one was allowed on the road between midnight and six am except for emergencies, because that was set no was taken. " Ben paused and took a deep breath the next thing he was going to say was not good.

"But I did get some gruesome news this morning. The bodies of the people that were reported missing have showed back up in their lands after the black out. Some of them were still a live. " Ben held his breath he knew what was coming.

Everyone was completely silent.

"It has been two years! How... Do I even identify... Him? " Alana sputtered .

"If you or his parents have his dental records or if he had a some kind of special clothing or jewelry item that would help identify him. " Ben suggested.

"I suggest gathering all the families in each land and have them identify their missing person first. Then I will make sure everyone is helped with whatever they need to begin to heal. We will get counselors in each land and we can have memorials for each family. The missing will be remembered. The ones that were a live were taken to Auradon Hospital." Ben promised .

Alana was shaking so bad that Mal gave Moxie to Ben and Mal went a took Atalie out of Alana's lap. Jasmine quickly got up and pulled Alana into a hug.

"What's wrong mommy? " AJ grabbed Alana's hand.

"Mommy has to go do something that makes her really sad but it so going to be OK. We'll be OK buddy. " Alana squeezed his hand.

"What do you think this means? Is it a sign of remorse or is it a warning? " Shang asked looking at King Ben.

"I don't know but we should definitely keep our guards on high alert. We may have to set more curfew times. There hadn't been a blackout for a month until last night. We were getting hopeful until now. I'm not sure it means remorse." Ben sighed.

"Could this have anything to do with the fact that another child has come over from the Isle? " Prince Phillip asked.

"She is a three year old child! " Lonnie bristled.

"I understand that but nothing like this has happened until she arrived. " Prince Phillip insisted.

"Yes she woke up at three this morning and contacted her sources so this could happen. She is so devious that I caught her getting ready to eat out of the trash this morning the little devil. " Chad rolled his eyes.

"That was not what I meant. " Phillip reached across the table and plucked Cordelia out of Cinderella's arms.

"What are you doing! " Chad and Lonnie demanded.

"I just want to ask her some questions ." Phillp smiled at Cordelia.

Phillip sat Delia on the edge of the table. She turned to look back at Cinderella, Chad and Lonnie. Phillip carefully turned Cordelia back to him.

"What is your name? " Phillip asked.

"Cordelia. " she whispered.

"So Cordelia did you ever see any new people on the island? " Philip asked.

"No me and daddy always went to the same places when we collected mommy's money there was nobody new. Gil took me to his house when Ursula got really mad at mommy . No body on the beach either. Sometimes Hook would come down there but daddy would take me home real quick." Delia frowned.

"Did you hear anybody mention other people that weren't from the Isle? "

"Come on she is three! " Chad insisted .

"No! Can I go back to Ella? " Delia asked.

"I have one more question. " Phillip held up one finger.

Cordelia's bottom lip came out and her eyes filled up but she didn't cry. Chad and Lonnie stood up from the table.

"Honey no more questions you're upsetting her. " Aurora put her hand on Phillip 's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I upset you. You can go back to Ella. " Phillip went to put her on the floor when Delia stood up on the table and crossed over to Cinderella.

"That was the quick way! " Cinderella chuckled as she took Delia off the table. Cinderella tucked Delia's hair behind her ears before Delia cuddled back into her arms, she never lost grip on her toy tiger.

Lonnie smiled. She was glad that Cordelia was becoming comfortable with Cinderella.

The uncertainty of the whole situation hung like a think wet blanket .

"OK when everyone returns to their lands let me know what the families need and what we need to do to help the ones that were found a live. I will not allow them to be interviewed until they are completely check over and the doctor gives an OK to talk to them. " Ben glared towards Phillip. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ben dismissed the meeting and everyone stood up to leave.

"The kids can stay and play with Moxie while you go take care of things. "Mal offered as Alana came up to them to get Attie.

"Sure thank you! You guys have fun with Moxie and Jay will come get you when he gets off of work. " Alana hugged AJ.

"But your sad. I want to stay with you. I'll play with Moxie tomorrow. " AJ took her hand again.

"What will make me happy ,sweet boy, is you staying and playing with Moxie today. I love you and will see you later" Alana kissed AJ on the head and then kissed Atalie before leaving with her parents.

"Mommy! " AJ called as he tried to follow Alana out the door.

Adam caught him before he could get out the door. AJ began to cry. His mommy always held him when she was sad. She called him her ray of sunshine. Cordelia walked up to them with Lonnie and Chad. Cordelia frowned seeing AJ so upset.

"It's OK to be upset but you mom will be back soon. " Adam soothed patting him on the back.

"But I'm her sunshine I make mommy happy , she told me that she needs me." AJ whimpered.

"She will need all of your hugs and sunshine when she gets back. Yours and Attie's so you need to be ready OK buddy? "Mal tickled Atalie.

AJ wiped his face and nodded.

"How about we have a snack in the garden so we can get some fresh air and sun?" Belle asked.

"Do you want some of my cookies? " Cordelia offered.

Lonnie and Chad looked at each other they were a little surprised that she offered her cookies to them.

"That is very nice of you to want to share your cookies. " Lonnie bent down in front of Cordelia.

"They are my crew! You protect your crew no matter what. That is what daddy told me. " Cordelia shrugged.

"Sharing your cookies is called being a good friend but being a crew means someone is a captain. With friends there are no captains do you understand? " Lonnie explained.

"Can they have the cookies? " Cordelia looked puzzled.

"Yes you are a good friend. " Lonnie chuckled.

"Have a good snack with your friends and I'll see you later. " Cinderella kissed Delia on the head and left with Charming.

Ben, Belle and Adam took the kids out to the garden while Chad ran out to the car to get the cookies.

"Gram your flowers are very pretty! " Moxie spun around looking in awe.

"Thank you! " Belle smiled. She took pride in her flowers.

"What are these called? " Cordelia looked at the roses.

"These are called roses. They are my favorite flowers. " Belle explained.

Mal brought out a big blanket for the kids to sit on while Chad carried out a tray with cups of milk and Lonnie carried out the cookies. Mal had just got the blanket spread out when Atalie playfully flopped down in the middle.

"Well missy what are you doing? " Mal smiled when AJ began to giggle.

"She does that when mama makes the bed, silly girl!" AJ laughed.

Mal helped the other kids sit down and then sat Atalie up as Lonnie passed out the snacks.

"What do we tell Cordelia for sharing her cookies? " Belle asked.

"Thank you! " the kids answered.

It was late when Alana got home. All she wanted to do was go cuddle AJ and Atalie until she felt like everything was going to be OK again. She took her shoes off at the door and sat her purse on the counter. She could hear the TV on in the living room. She found herself in Jay's arms before she even saw him. She began sobbing in his strong chest.

"He's alive! Peter is alive! " Alana choked out.

"What? How? " Jay was stunned.

"I don't know how he stayed alive for two years but he's not the man I married. " Alana shook her head.

"What happened? " Jay asked as he held her a little tighter.

"His eyes were dark not a bit of kindness in them and he was just sputtering insane and inaudible things. I don't want to know what they put him through. " She shook her head.

"I'm so sorry! I wish we could have found them earlier. " Jay soothed.

"Peter's parents want me to bring AJ to see Peter but I can't ,not with him acting the way he was . Plus AJ won't understand. You are the only dad he has known. " Alana sighed.

"Maybe when Peter feels better AJ should meet him. AJ should know his father ." Jay tried not to sound upset.

"Let's go to bed. It doesn't have to be decided tonight. " Alana began dragging Jay towards their room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey friends! Sorry it has taken so long. Things have been crazy in real life with work, my mom in the hospital and I have hurt my left hand. Good news is we are leaving for Disney World on Friday! Let me know what you think of the chapter! I wanted you guys to meet Peter a little.**

Jasmine laid beside Alana stroking the new born baby boy's hair as he ate from , her daughter, Alana.

"He is so perfect. " Alana cooed.

"I said that when you and your brothers we're born. " Jasmine smiled.

"We made a cute kid! " Peter chuckled from Alana's other side.

Was there any doubt? " Alana chuckled as she put the baby on her shoulder to burp him. The baby began to scream.

"I think he has both of our tempers. " Peter cringed.

"Poor kid. " Jasmine chuckled as Alana glared at her. The baby finally burped and went back to happily eating.

"He's a good eater. That he gets from me! " Peter said proudly. Jasmine and Alana laughed.

"Well he had to get something from me. He looks just like your brother. " Peter pouted.

"Which one? " Alana laughed.

"All of them! "

"He does look a little like the twins but he looks just like Akil! " Jasmine nodded.

"And Akil looks just like your dad !" Peter threw up his hands playfully. The baby had a head full of jet black hair and big brown eyes like his grandfat her and uncles. His skin tone was a shade lighter than Aladdin. Peter looked more like his father with sandy color hair and hazel eyes he did have a darker skin tone like his mother who was from Agrabah like Alana and her family.

"What are you going to name him? " Jasmine changed the subject.

"I love the name but you explain the name best. " Alana looked at Peter as she gave the baby to him.

"We chose the name AJ because even though he is not a junior it honors both of our fathers may he be strong and brave like Aladdin and stubborn and stands up for others like my dad ,Abraham. Hopefully he is not quite as stubborn." Peter smiled lovingly at AJ.

"That is a wonderful name! Aladdin will be honoured! " Jasmine gushed.

There was knock on the door. Aladdin poked his head in the door. Jasmine got up to greet him.

"Hey Laners you up to some visitors. There are two very excited boys that want to meet their nephew! " Aladdin grinned.

"Come in! " Alana gushed.

The two, shaggy haired, boys came in grinning like Aladdin.

"We need to get you two hair cuts! " Jasmine said and signed.

"We like our hair like this! " Jeremy whined and signed.

Jake made a fist and bounced it up and down agreeing with Jeremy. The two thirteen year olds decided they didn't want to have their hair like the other princes. Aladdin walked over to Peter and AJ was put into his arms.

"Wow good job princess! " Aladdin said softly then kissed Alana on the head.

"OK who wants to hold, what is his name? " Aladdin looked at Peter.

"AJ. " Peter looked down, shyly.

Jasmine explained what the name meant.

"Thank you so much you two. I am honored. " Aladdin gently hugged Peter and kissed Alana again.

"I want to hold him. " Jeremy sat down in the rocking chair besides Alana's bed.

Jasmine tucked a pillow under the teen's arm before Aladdin put the new born in the boys arms. The baby began to squim in his arms. Jeremy looked up for help.

"It's OK Jer babies are squimy. " Alana soothed the uncomfortable teen.

"So I'm doing this right? " Jeremy began rocking the chair and AJ stopped squirming.

"Just right. " Peter smiled.

"Your turn, Jakey! " Aladdin signed.

"I don't want to. "Jake signed and stepped back.

"Why not? " Alana signed.

Jake shrugged . Alana patted the spot where Jasmine had been laying. Jake went and sat down besides her. Jasmine handed AJ to Alana. Alana took Jake's hand and placed it on AJ's tummy. AJ began to squim again until Alana made Jake's hand rub AJ's tummy.

"See he is not going to hurt you and your not going to hurt him. " Alana looked Jake in the eye. Peter smiled.

Aladdin wrapped his arms around Jasmine. He was so lucky to have such an amazing family. Aladdin liked Peter he loved Alana very much and he could tell that Peter was already in love with AJ.

AJ had just turned one when Alana had gotten that awful news. Peter had disappeared during a blackout. He was working with the Royal guard when he disappeared. Alana got the news the next morning. She became inconsolable . She tried to get up get to get AJ but ended up calling her mom to come get him because she couldn't get out of bed. Jasmine took AJ to Aladdin and came back to sit with Alana. Alana felt like her heart would never heal.

Alana had an hour left in her shift when she heard about the baby with smoke damage being brought in from Arendelle. She wasn't sure why the King of Auoradon was here to see the girl. Then they brought in the guy that saved the little girl. She recognize him. She remembered Jay from high school. Of course back in high school she didn't want the son of Jarfar anywhere near her home or brothers. Her parents invited Jay over about eight months after he was in Auoradon. Jay he was very confident at school flirting with all the girls but at their home Jay was shy and very unsure of himself. He did ask Alana's parents if there was anything he could do to make up for what his dad did to them. They told Jay that they didn't blame him for what Jarfar did.

Jay was in bad shape. His lungs were filled with smoke, he had used his shirt to cover the baby's face. His body was covered in scratches and his right shoulder rotary cuff torn. Apparently Jay had to climb a tree very quickly to get away from a car explosion carrying the baby and had to stay in the tree for a couple of hours until help could get him.

Alana made the little girl , no more than a year old, as comfortable as she could and then had to play the dreaded waiting game. She hoped the little girl would make it but her chances weren't good. If she made it twenty four hours her chances would increase. Alana noticed that the King was still hanging around the pediatric ICU

"Can I help you find someone, your majesty? " Alana walked up behind him.

"Yes I'm looking for an update on a little girl that was brought in tonight. She had been in a car accident. My brother pulled her from the burning car but I was told that she was brought up here so I'm guessing not very good. " Ben looked very sad.

"Your majesty you don't have a brother " Alana looked confused.

"Well Jay is like a brother to my wife. So he is like a brother to me. Jay disappeared for a while but we understood that he wanted to work things out himself. He was so guilt ridden that he missed watching our daughter grow that he took her out the whole day and she cried when he left her. Jay called to say good bye when he was sitting in a tree holding a little girl he pulled from a burning car. So yes I have a brother. " Ben finished proudly.

"Jay sounds like he has changed since high school" Alana raised her eyebrows.

"No he has always been like this he just chose not to show himself. " Ben explained. Alana watched as their King walked away his shoulders slightly slumped with worry for his friend.

It had been a week since Jay and the baby, they found out her name was Atalie, had been in the hospital. Jay still had not woke up from his coma. His brain activity was responding to voices and stimulus but he just wasn't waking up. Alana was Jay and Atalie's doctor both we're improving but not as quickly as their friends would have liked. Alana entered Jay's room to see the former Queen gently rubbing Jay's hand as she humed. Evie was in another chair beside Jay holding Jay's other hand and holding a tiny baby in her other arm. Alana smiled at them both as she came to the foot of Jay's bed.

"How old is your baby? " Alana asked softly.

"He is a week old. I know he is not suppose to be up here but my husband had a family emergency and I really wanted to see Jay. Please let me stay I haven't got to see him since this happened. " Evie was almost in tears.

"It's OK ! No he's not suppose to be up here but I understand besides the little cutie isn't causing any trouble! " Alana soothed.

"Thank you! I won't stay much longer" Evie promised.

"I just want to listen to his lungs. " Alana walked and pulled out her stethoscope.

Belle stepped aside and Alana slipped her stethoscope under Jay's hospital gown to listen to Jay's lungs. They was still a little rattling ing his chest but it was clearing up which is what she wanted to hear. Atalie had improved also. Alana was surprised to see intense dark brown eyes staring at her when she finished listening to his chest. His eyes were confused but a smirked played on his lips.

"I'm sure it was a surprise to wake up and have someone leaning over you. " Alana smiled.

"Who are you? " Jay croaked.

"My name a Alana . I' m your respiratory therapist. We are very happy you decided to wake up." Alana introduced smiling .

"I'm Jay. " He tried to smile.

"I know we have been waiting for you to wake you. " Alana smiled. This was the flirting Jay she remembered.

"We are very happy you are awake!" Belle poured Jay a cup of water. She walked over to the bed and put the straw to Jay's mouth. Jay took a long drink of the cool liquid, it felt wonderful on his dry throat. Belle gentle pulled the straw from his mouth. She rubbed the crease on his forehead as he frowned at her.

"Not to much love, I don't want you getting sick." Belle soothed. She had come to love the first VKs like they were her own children.

"How is the girl? " Jay's voice was still horse.

"She is a fighter like you. " Evie joined them at the bed. Alana watched as Jay's eyes lit up. Even though Jay was her patient she hoped when he was released that she could get to know him better.

The day Jay was released from the hospital he asked Alana on a date. It was the first date she had been on since Peter disappeared, that had been a year ago. Alana was a little surprised that Jay wanted to foster Atalie. The little one year old had become a favorite of the pediatric bybut she needed constant care and Jay was still healing himself. What really surprised Alana was she found herself offering to help take care of the little girl and Jay . She wasn't sure how she was going to work, take care of her two year old AJ plus a sickly one year old and Jay but she had found herself offering her help very easily. She didn't expect to to fall in love with Jay but she did and it was because Jay fell in love with AJ first. He treated AJ so kindly. When Jay and Atalie moved in Jay brought AJ a small practice shield. AJ's new thing was he really like tourney. Alana guessed it all started when Jasmine and Aladdin took AJ to see the homecoming game. AJ love watching his Uncle Jeremy play tourney. When Jay was still healing he would take AJ to watch Jeremy practice. He even let AJ call him daddy when Atalie started speaking. They had been dating each other a little over a year.

Alana had butterflies in her stomach as she watched AJ happily eat his breakfast. Today AJ was going to meet Peter. Peter's parents demanded that she bring AJ to see Peter. Peter already knew about Jay. Alana didn't think Peter was very happy about Jay but he didn't really say anything. No matter what Peter's parents said Peter had changed and him seeing AJ made her very nervous.

"Are you ready to see your dad today, buddy? " Alana picked up AJ's cereal bowl.

AJ look confused as Jay walked in carrying Atalie. Jay was the only dad AJ knew.

"AJ you are going to meet your dad. His name is Peter and he hasn't seen you since you were one ." Alana explained.

"I'm almost four!" AJ said proudly . He would be four in two months.

"I know it is hard to believe! " Alana chuckled.

"Is Jay coming? " AJ looked at Jay.

"Not today but your dad is going to love meeting you." Jay ruffled AJ's hair.

"Have you met him? " AJ looked curiously.

"I have and you are going to like him. " Jay said convincingly.

AJ looked a little happier as Alana took him to get ready. After Alana and AJ got ready AJ gave Jay a big hug and Alana hugged and kissed Jay. She also kissed Atalie on the head.

"It is going to be OK. I love you and will see you guys when you get home" Jay kissed her again.

"I love you too! See you soon. " Alana said bravely.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey friends! Sorry this took so long life and work have been super busy! This chapter and the next one is inspired by my trip to Disney World. I love that place so much, as much as I love Descendants and Descendants 2. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!

Two months later

Chad frowned as he heard Lonnie dry heaving in the the bathroom like she had been doing all day. Lonnie stumbled back into the bedroom and gingerly climbed back in the bed. She had been sick all day but she wasn't running a fever and they had eaten the same thing so it wasn't food poisoning. Lonnie was pale, eyes weak and she could barley hold her head up.

"OK so we're going to the ER. " Chad walked over to the bed.

"No this has to be almost over. I have nothing left to come up. " Lonnie moaned as she rolled on her side.

"Which is why we are going, you need fluids back in your body and since you can't keep anything down . You are going to need a IV. " Chad gently scooped her out of the bed.

"OK you know I'm sick when I agree with you but at least call Evie and see if Delia can stay there tonight so she can go to AJ's party tomorrow. " Lonnie laid her head on his chest.

Chad gently put Lonnie back on the bed and pulled out his phone. After a few minutes on the phone Chad came back to the bed where Lonnie was trying to stay awake.

"Doug said to bring Delia over that she can stay as long as we need her to. " Chad tucked some hair behind Lonnie's ear.

"I already have a overnight bag packed in her closet for when our parents want her for the weekend . If you could just put her party outfit in the bag it is laid out on the chair by her bed. Could you hand me the trash can I feel sick again, " Lonnie sat up quickly. Chad quickly grabbed the trash can and handed it to her.

"I'll be quick. " Chad frowned when Lonnie began dry heaving again.

Chad walked into Cordelia's room and grabbed her outfit off the chair and quickly folded it then grabbed her bag and put the outfit in if. He quickly went back into their room. Chad gentle scooped Lonnie out of the bed bringing the trash can with him. He threw the bag in the back of the car and then buckled her into the car. He went back in the house to get Cordelia.

"Cordelia ,baby, we have to go. " Chad gently scooped her out of the bed making sure to grab her tiger.

"Where are we going? " Delia whined.

"We have to go to the hospital Lonnie is very sick. " Chad explained as they went to the car.

"I don't want to go to the hospital! " Cordelia cried.

"You're not going to the hospital sweetie, you are going to Evie's house. " Chad explained as he buckled her into the car. Chad started the car and headed towards Evie and Doug's house, which wasn't far.

"I get to see my baby Max? " Codelia rubbed her eyes.

"Yes and go to AJ's party !" Lonnie said weakly from the front seat.

"Your tummy hurt, Lonnie? " Cordelia frowned.

"Yeah but I'll be OK. We'll meet you at the party tomorrow ok" Lonnie explained.

"I changed my mind I want to stay with you! " Cordelia began to cry as they pulled into Evie's driveway. Cordelia had grown very close to them in the three months she had lived with them and they had fallen in love with the little girl and made sure to tell and show her everyday.

"Honey you will have more fun here. Please don't cry. " Soothed Chad as he took her out of the car.

"I will see you tomorrow, baby I love you! " Lonnie waved from the window.

"I love you! " Cordelia whimpered as she waved to Lonnie.

Chad walked up to the door and was greeted by Doug.

"Sorry it is so late. " Chad handed the crying Cordelia to Doug.

"It's fine call and let us know how Lonnie is doing. I hope she feels better soon. " Doug took her bag from Chad.

"Thank you me too. Love you D see you soon. " Chad kissed Delia on the head.

"Bye Chad love you! " Delia gave a little wave.

Chad walked back to to car to see Lonnie crying.

"What's wrong do you feel worse? " He frowned as he got in the car.

"I just hated to leave her that upset! " Lonnie cried.

"Delia will be fine! She will get to the party and not even notice we aren't there. " Chad soothed.

Lonnie smiled softly and nodded. Chad pulled out of the drive way and headed toward the ER.

Doug carried Delia into the living room and sat down on the couch with her.

"Delia I know your upset but I want to put you in the bed with Evie and I but we can't wake Evie up. " Doug explained.

Delia nodded. Doug stood up with Delia and took her to their room. Evie was sitting up in bed when Doug walked in.

"Did I hear the front door and that is not our baby! " Evie opened her arms for Delia. Doug put Delia on the bed and Delia quickly crawled over and cuddled into Evie's arms.

"Chad dropped her off .Lonnie is really sick and he decided to take her to the ER . How are you feeling? " Doug sat down on the bed.

"Lonnie wasn't feeling good the other day hopefully she can get some medicine . I'm feeling fine the morning sickness isn't like the first time. What time is it? " Evie looked down at the dozing three year old cuddled in her arms.

"It's a little after midnight . We need to try to get some rest we have to get up in six hours for a four year old birthday party ." Doug laid down in the bed.

Doug reached over and took Evie's hand. He never thought he would be married, especially to someone as beautiful as Evie, and now he was Doug dad with two kids. He was super excited to be a dad again, at least he would know how to change this ones diaper. He smiled seeing that Evie had already fallen back asleep.

6 a. m.

It was early Saturday morning and Aladdin was watching a now four year old AJ bounce as he waited for his friends to arrive at the bus stop, his uncles and cousins were already there. Alana had finally gave in and let AJ have his party at Once Upon a Time Land. He had been begging since his best friend George had his party, fifth birthday, there. AJ had been very good lately, not that he was ever a bad kid . Peter had been asking to spend more time with AJ lately and the little boy was going without fussing. Even with what Peter's mother did to AJ's hair without asking. Alana was letting AJ grow his hair out like Jay and his uncles. Kelly had told Alana she was taking AJ for ice cream and then took AJ and got his hair cut into the latest prince cut. AJ was devastated because his hair was just below his ears and now it was shaved on the sides and longish in the front. Alana was highly upset because she hadn't even told Peter who insisted that he had no idea what his mom was up to. AJ still hung out with Peter but was very unsure every time Kelly came to pick him up. Even tough Dizzy never opened a hair salon like her grandmother she would still do hair if someone asked her too, she had even created special hair products. Jay took the very upset AJ to Dizzy. AJ came home smiling with dark red hair gel that spiked his hair into a Mohawk . Which was the way he was wearing for his party. Aladdin saw George and his Grandmother Rapunzel walk up before AJ did.

"Hi AJ! Happy Birthday! " George waved excitedly.

"Hi George! " AJ hugged the older boy.

George had strawberry blonde hair and wore round framed glasses that didn't hide his hazel eyes, he looked alot like Rapunzel. Because of George's birthday he was the oldest in AJ's three and four year old preschool class.

"I like your hair ! It looks really cool! " George gently touched AJ's spiked hair.

"Thank you! "

"You look like you are ready for a Birthday adventure! " Rapunzel smiled.

"He sure does! " Mal smiled walking up holding Moxie's hand.

"Moxie! " the boys greeted.

"Yeah the cute one always gets greeted first. " Mal huffed playfully.

"How are you feeling your majastey ?" Rapunzel hugged Mal.

"Really good for this early in the morning actually, Thank you! " Mal smiled .

"George, Moxie is going to be a big sister in a few months maybe you can tell her what it is like since you just became a big brother last week ." Rapunzel kneeled down in front of the kids.

"Emily is really little so she can't play yet. She likes to eat, sleep and poop! " George giggled. The other kids giggled too.

"Are we talking about poop over here? " Jay walked up looking confused with Ben. Jay pulled Mal into a hug.

"That's what my baby sister does all the time! " George explained.

"I'm going to have a baby sister !" Moxie cheered.

"We don't know that that yet, Mox, we're going to have to wait twelve more weeks to find out if it's a girl or a boy. "Ben explained picking Moxie up.

"No I want a sister. " Moxie said firmly before wiggling to get down. Ben put her down and stood beside Mal

"One of you are going to be disappointed in twelve weeks. " Mal chuckled as Ben wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I just want a healthy baby girl or boy you know that. " Ben kissed her.

"Speaking of babies here comes my baby girl! " Jay smiled as Fairy Godmother carried Atalie and a very pregnant Jane followed behind her and Carlos followed carrying two birthday bags and Atalie's overnight bag.

"Daddy, Mommy I missed you! " Attie hugged fairy Godmother before she put her down to run to Jay.

"Hey baby we missed you too! Did you have a fun sleep over at Uncle Carlos and Aunt Jane's? Jay scooped her up quickly.

"Yep I saw baby Amelia on the movie! " Attie smiled big.

Over the past couple of months Atalie just started talking in full sentences. Even though she spoke some before Jay and Alana were worried that she may have a speech delay considering all the child had been though but she seemed to have caught up with most two and half year old. Everyone loved her little voice.

"What movie is she talking about? " Jay asked as Atalie went to Alana who had walked up.

"We showed s mom my latest sonagram and Atalie insisted that that baby's name is Amelia even though we don't know if it is a boy or girl. " Jane explained as she rubbed her belly. Jane was due anytime now.

"You know they say some kids can just sense what people are having and be right. Are you giving away baby spoilers! " Alana tickled Attie.

"I put the name on my girl list I think it is cute. Where did she get the name Amelia from? " Jane asked.

"I have no idea I don't know anyone named Amelia. " Alana shrugged.

"Who knows. My little weirdo picks up things from all over. " Jay chuckled.

"You the weirdo daddy! " Attie laughed. Jay took Atalie from Alana and began tickling her

"Your hoping to start labor with all the walking today aren't you? " Mal walked up as Alana excused herself.

"It's the plan but knowing me I'll just end up with sore swollen feet and still pregnant. " Jane sighed.

"The end result will be worth it. " Mal gently hugged Jane.

"I know I'm just done being pregnant. I'm ready to meet my baby and see my feet again." Jane smiled.

Soon more of AJ's friends arrived and it was almost time to get on the bus to go to Once Upon a Time Land. Alana walked up holding colored wristbands.

"OK so the bus will be here soon! These wristbands will get you into the park They also have money on them for two snacks and a little present as a thank you for coming. All you have to do is tap you bands where the worker tell you to and it will pay for your snacks. These wristbands are waterproof so don't worry about getting them wet on rides. We will meet for lunch and cake at the restaurant called The Reef at noon. They will also scan your bands at the restaurant. Is everyone here? " Alana asked as she began pass out the wrist bands.

"We haven't seen Max or Cordelia yet. " Jay scanned the crowd of kids and parents. Some were there for AJ's party and some were there for the park.

"I'll text them and see what is going on. " Carlos pulled out his phone.

"I hope we are going to fit on the bus. " Jane frowned at the large crowd .

"It is part of the Birthday package deal that the party attendees get on the bus first which is why we had to be here so early. " Jay explained as he put his arm around Jane.

Evie and Doug rushed up with Doug pushing Max's stroller and Evie was pushing Cordelia in a umbrella stroller.

"Sorry we are so late it was tougher than we expected getting two kids ready. " Doug explained.

"And we woke up late! " Evie added.

Doug's phone began to ring.

"That's Chad. " Doug answered the phone. He talked to Chad for few minutes and began to frown.

"OK well I'm sure everything will be fine just keep us updated. Here is Cordelia. " Doug handed Cordelia the phone.

"Hi Chad! Yeah I'm excited! Are you coming soon? " Cordelia talked excitedly. Soon her little face fell.

"It's OK .Lonnie will feel better right? " She frowned pressing the phone to her ear.

"OK see you tomorrow love you too. " Cordelia handed the phone back to Doug. She rubbed her eyes tearfully .Evie scooped Cordelia up giving her a big hug trying to calm the girl before she started crying.

"Yeah we will take plenty of pictures . Just take care of Lonnie and don't worry about Delia we will make sure she has a lot of fun. Talk to you later. " Doug hung up.

"What happened to Lonnie? Is she OK? " Carlos gently took the upset Cordelia from Evie.

"Her tummy hurt. " Cordelia sniffled sitting up in Carlos's arms.

"Yeah Chad took to Lonnie to the ER she wasn't feeling well. They want to keep her over night for observation." Doug explained.

"I'm sure Lonnie will be fine tomorrow but today we have lots of fun! " Carlos gave Delia a tickle.

Soon the bus pulled up and everyone began to load on it soon became very full with everyone carrying children and strollers on the bus. By the time Ben and Mal got on there were no more seats and people were standing up holding the straps. A few people offered them their seat but they politely declined .

"Hold on tight to mama baby. " Mal put Moxie in her hip and grabbed the strap in front of her, which was in front of Evie who was sitting down. Moxie wrapped her arms tightly around Mal as the bus began to move.

"Daddy hold on to mama! " Moxie watched Ben sway with the bus.

"I'm ok baby. You hold on to mama." Ben chuckled.

"You OK E?" Mal asked as Evie paled a little.

"I'm fine M. " Evie smiled.

"Where is Jane? " Mal noticed Carlos was holding Cordelia. Doug was standing next to him hold Max and balancing the strollers on the pole by the door.

"She rode with Fairy Godmother in her car. FG decided to drive in case we needed to leave early and needed a car. " Carlos explained.

"Are you ready to be a dad? " Mal smiled.

"Not at all! " Carlos chuckled as he shifted Cordelia on his hip.

"Look at how great you are with our kids you are going to be a great dad!" Evie reassured reaching out to grab his hand.

"Thanks! " Carlos smiled softly squeezing her hand.

Soon the bus arrived at the park and everyone unloaded ready to start their fun day!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry it has been so long! Life just got in the way! Let me know hat you think of the chapter!**

Carlos put Cordelia in her stroller when they unloaded the bus, he wanted to go find Jane.

"See you later Delia have fun! " Carlos waved good bye. Delia waved goodbye. It was quite a walk to the entrance but when they finally made it into the park they were greeted by friendly music.

Cordelia didn't know where to look first. There were balloons and big bright buildings, people smiling and waving. Evie took some pictures of Cordelia's face. Doug brought Evie to Once Upon a Time Land as a graduation present and they had a great time but she couldn't wait to see how the kids were going to react. Once upon a time land was based some on the prince and princess stories but the Characters were animals . The main characters were Larry and Luna Lion and Delia loved all their movies and DVDs.

"Do you guys want to ride the Wild Train with us? " Jay walked over to them.

"Sure I love that ride do you think Delia is tall enough to ride? " Doug asked.

"We will have to check but I think so I know AJ is tall enough. " Jay shrugged .

Doug pushed Cordelia's stroller following Jay and Ben who was carrying Moxie to the ride. Doug took Delia to a sign that showed the height requirement. He took her out of the stroller and stood her up next to the sign, she just made the height requirement.

"Delia do you want to ride this train ride with us? " Doug took her to look over a wall where she could watch the ride. Delia watched as the train zoomed past them. She be came scared they were going to leave her on the runaway train.

"I'll be good! Please don't leave me! I don't want to get on the runaway train!" Delia held on to Doug's leg.

"We aren't leaving you, baby, it is a ride you scream, laugh and have fun on. " Doug explained as he picked her up. Jay carefully took Delia from Doug.

"Who told you about the runaway train? " Jay frowned.

"Ursula told mama all the time to take me. She said I was no good to her cause mama wouldn't let me work in the chip shop. " Delia jumped when the train came by again.

"This isn't a place people get left this is a place for fun. Do you want to have fun and ride the ride? " Jay made sure to look in Delia's eyes so she would know he was telling the truth. Delia looked down and shook her head no.

"It's OK you don't have to ride but Doug, AJ, myself and the others will be back soon and maybe we can find another ride you will like. " Jay promised as he walked over to the bench Evie and Mal were sitting on.

"She not tall enough ?" Evie smiled when Jay brought Delia over to them.

"She thought we were going to put her on the runaway train." Jay handed Delia to Evie. Mal looked angry and Evie hugged Delia close.

"Baby I promise you won't have to go back to that place and ever see your awful Grandmother again. " Evie kissed Delia on the head.

"Delia look at me the runaway train is not real. I've looked at the plans for the whole island and there is not one railroad track on that island. " Mal promised.

"I don't have to ride this if it upsets her this much. " Doug walked over to Evie.

"It's fine Doug go have fun. We're fine here we'll look at the map and see what we want to do next. " Evie reached for the map on the stroller.

"OK see you in a few minutes! " Doug waved. Alana pulled Atalie's stroller next to Max's stroller and went to go on the ride with the others.

"Hi! Maxie I rode on bus! " Attie chatted happily. Max babbled something back and both began to laugh.

"Max is my baby! " Delia pouted.

"Awe Max is your friend too. Here look at this map I think you would like the carousel . You get to ride horses and it goes slow ."Evie pointed to the map.

"Max isn't even two and girls are already fighting over him. " Mal chuckled.

"I know we are going to be in trouble when he gets older. " Evie cooed as she looked lovingly at Max.

While they were standing in line for the Wild Train Doug made sure the kids were distracted before turning to Jay.

"What is the runaway train? " Doug asked. This drew the attention of Alana and Ben.

"It is something our parents used to threaten us with when we were little and weren't being as evil as they wanted us to. They told us it was a train that took us far away from everyone and everything. We would be alone forever no one to talk to no one to take care of little kids it was scary no one wanted to be alone no matter how awful their parents were. I was about six when my dad took me to where he told me the train would come. It was at the end of the isle everything was open and empty. It really creeped me out. I stayed until dark and then ran home and snucked back into my a teenager I kind of wished the train would come." Jay explained.

"Where did the story come from? " Alana wondered.

"I don't know it is something the parents have always told. " Jay shrugged.

"Daddy! Can I ride in the seat with you? I'm going to be brave this time. " AJ bounced in front of Jay. AJ had been horrified when he had rode the ride at George's party .

"Of course you can ride with me buddy and you are very brave just for wanting to ride this again. " Jay patted AJ on the back.

It wasn't long before Doug and the others came back to the bench. Delia ran and hugged Doug. Doug picked Delia up and put her on his hip. Ben who was carrying Moxie walked over to Mal grinning.

"Show mommy how you rode on the ride. " Ben grinned at Moxie.

"Woohoo! " Moxie held her arms up grinning.

"That's my brave girl! " Mal grinned.

"AJ look here comes Amir and Ms. Janelle! " Alana waved as a black women, who had her arm linked in Carlos's arm, and a little boy walked up to them. Fairy Godmother and Jane were grinning at something Janelle had said.

"Happy Birthday AJ!" Janelle unlinked her arm so she could hug AJ.

"I thought you guys weren't able to come! " Alana hugged Janelle.

"We worked everything out! My daughter in law worries to much but thanks for dropping the wristbands off in case we could come. We had just missed the bus when my boy's family saw us and we caught a ride. " Janelle squeezed Jane's hand.

"We are glad you made it! " Jay smiled.

Janelle was as tall as Jane with short curly black hair and she was heavyset. Janelle loved Carlos to death she had since he started working with Dr. Adams. When others weren't sure if he would work out as a doctors assistant Janelle stood up for him. Janelle was a midwife at the hospital and she would be Jane's when Jane went into labor. Carlos would happily call Janelle his mother as she liked to call him "her boy".Everyone love Janelle because she was always upbeat and liked to hug but would put someone in their place if she had to. Janelle began hugging everyone. Janelle's grandson Amir was four years old he had chubby cheeks and big expressive brown eyes. Like his grandma he like to hug.

"We were going to go ride the carousel. Do you want to come? " Evie invited as Janelle hugged her.

"Of course ! That sounds like fun"Janelle smiled. Evie grabbed Max's stroller .Max seeing that Doug was going to carry Delia let out a disapproving squeal and banged his fist on his snack tray. Evie quickly stopped and Doug hurried over to him.

"What's wrong buddy! " Doug kneeled besides his stroller.

"Daddy hold you! " Max whined and reached for Doug. Doug unbuckled Max and lifted him into his arms still holding Delia. Max's tears immediately stopped.

"That was what a jealous Max looks like . You better get use to that it happens with two kids." Jay chuckled .

"You have nothing to be jealous of sweet baby boy. " Doug kissed Max on the head.

When they got to the carousel the line was short. Ben knew what horse he wanted Moxie to ride. It was a replicate of ,Philippe, the horse his mother used to own. Belle loved to tell him stories of their adventures together. Ben put Moxie on the strong brown and white horse. AJ climbed on a large black horse next the Moxie and George picked a replicate of Maximus that was behind them. Doug smiled when Delia pick Mulan's horse Khan to ride. Doug sat Delia on the horse making sure to put the safety belt around Delia. He then climb on the horse besides her sitting Max in front of him. Evie took pictures of Delia on the horse and stood next to the horse in case Delia got scared.

"This was Mulan's horse his name is Khan. " Evie smiled as Delia stroked the craved dark mane.

"Really? I like him. " Delia gripped the pole as the ride started.

Evie took pictures of Doug and Max on their horse. Max was giggling uncontrollably which was making Doug laugh. Jay slipped off the carousel with Atalie when it ended. They were all getting off the ride when Luna the lion walked up to them.

"Happy Birthday Prince AJ would you like to walk with Luna to her show? " A cheery cast member asked as the lioness wave happily and held out her paw. Delia's mouth formed a little o shape as she stared at her favorite character.

Max was clapping excitedly from Doug's arms as Luna waved and high five the other kids. Luna walked toward Max and he stopped clapping and sat back a little Luna stopped and held her paw out to Max. He smiled and high five the furry paw.

Luna held out her paw to Delia, who was staring in awe at the Lion.

"Do you want to walk with us too? " The cast member smiled.

All Delia could do was nod as she took the lioness's paw. Luna led the two children towards the big stage in front of the large castle. The others began to follow Luna.

Jay grinned as he watched AJ talk excitedly ,to Luna, as they walked.

"I'm going to get the coolest dad award after this. Atalie was the one that spotted Luna. She kept going Hi! Luna! Hi! on the ride so I decided to see if she would come over. I think I got lucky." Jay chuckled.

"Delia's about to freak out did you see her little face. " Evie giggled.

"I tried to get some pictures for Lonnie I know that she hates not being here. " Mal grinned.

They followed the kids to the castle. Luna and the cast member had gathered the kids to the front of the stage. The parents stood where they could see the kids. Luna hugged AJ and Delia before waving at the other kids before leaving to go backstage. The kids loved the happy musical show. They jumped, sang and danced. A loud bang of pyro went off and Delia took off running.

"I got her " Jay passed Attie to Carlos and went to catch Delia.

"Poor little thing just isn't use to all of this, on the isle you hear a noise like that and you run. " Carlos gently patted Attie's back as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Jay came back carrying Delia. He put her in her stroller and buckled her in. The park was starting to get crowded and it was getting hotter so the adults decided to go into one of the shops to cool off and get out of the crowd. AJ and Atalie were now riding in a stroller along with the others. It was easier to keep the kids from running off and grabbing things if they were strollers. The walls were covered in plushie animals and play sets were scattered all around the on shelves. The kids eyes went wide at all the things. Delia reached for a Luna plushie that was the size of her and Max reached for a ball on the shelf. Moxie wanted to see the dolls and tea sets.

"Mommy can I go look at the cars? " AJ pointed to the car and train table.

"I'll take you buddy but we're only looking we're not buying everything in the first store. " Jay unbuckled AJ.

"Do you believe that? " Alana whispered.

"No but maybe he will" Jay shrugged.

Alana chuckled as she pushed the stroller over to some shirts hanging up. Fairy Godmother smiled as she watched the little families she loved so much. It never really matter to her if Jane ever got married and had a family she just wanted Jane to be happy. Jane was extremely happy with Carlos and that was all that mattered. Fairy Godmother was very excited to become a grandmother. Jane had always wanted siblings and now she had a bother two sisters and their families. FG looked down when she felt something hug her legs. She smiled when she saw AJ hugging her.

"Happy Birthday sweet boy! Are you having fun? " She hugged him.

"Lots of fun! I got to meet Luna and walk with her to the stage and Jay said we might get to meet some more characters! " AJ bounced.

"I saw you walk with Luna and watched the show. You danced so well! " Fairy Godmother smiled.

Jane walked in holding Sky and Phoebe's hand followed by their parents, Alana's brother and sister in law, Jeremy and Jake and Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Hi! " AJ ran over and greeted everyone.

Cordelia waved from her stroller before unbuckling her belt and hopping out.

"Didn't know you could do that! " Evie looked shocked.

Cordelia knew Jermery and Jake from when Lonnie took her to the sword and shield practices. Cordelia ran over to Jake and started trying to talk and sign, like she seen Lonnie do. Jake bent down trying to understand what the three year old was talking about. Jake looked over to Jasmine for help.

"Delia, sweetheart, your talking a little fast for Jake so can you tell me what you wanted to say? " Jasmine kneeled down in front of Delia.

"I told him Lonnie was sick and that her tummy hurt. I got to meet Luna and dance at the castle but I didn't like the loud noise at the end. " Coldelia told Jasmine. Jasmine signed to Jake what Delia said. Jake began to sign back.

"I'm glad you got to dance at the castle and I hope coach Charming feels better soon! " Jasmine told Cordelia what Jake had signed.

"Cordelia I know you wanted to talk to Jake but don't get out of the stroller without telling me next time OK? " Evie walked over to them.

"OK I'm sorry. " Delia looked down. She skipped back to her stroller and picked up the medium Luna plushie Evie agreed to get instead of the giant one.

"Look I got a Luna like I danced with. " Delia hugged the plushie close.

"She is very cute and a great memory! " Jasmine smiled.

"Where have you guys been? " Alana walked up to Jasmine.

"Putting some Birthday surprises together. " Jasmine grinned.

"What kind of surprises? What did you guys do? "Alana smirked.

Aladdin walked up and took Atalie, who was reaching for him, out of the stoller. Attie kissed him all over his face.

"I love you too baby girl! Were you being sweet or are you trying to butter me up? " Aladdin chuckled giving her a tickle.

"Like she needs to butter you up. " Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"This is true! " Aladdin grinned as he kissed Attie.

"AJ come here Birthday boy! " Jasmine called opening her arms. AJ hurried over to her hugging her.

"Grandpa and I got you and your friends passes to meet the characters at character hall. Which means you get to go to the front of the line but we have to go now because we have to be there at a certain time!" Jasmine explained smiling.

"Yay thank you! Let's go! " AJ bounced.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Hey friends! Sorry for the delayed updates but work has been crazy! Now that the Holidays are over things will slow down and I can hopefully write more!

Hope you all had a great Christmas and A Happy New Year!

Birthday Moment part 2

The Character Hall was behind the castle and half way across the park. It was decorated like the Lions house in the show. Cordelia began to squeal she couldn't believe she was going to go in the lions house. AJ was bouncing up and down waiting for the rest of his friends to join them. George came skipping up with Rapunzel . Janelle and Amir came up next.

"This is a cool place it wasn't open yet for my birthday! Larry and Luna did come to my lunch. " George grinned.

"I remember that was fun! " AJ nodded.

Soon the rest of his friends arrived and the went inside the house.

"Welcome to the Lions house and Happy Birthday! " a cast member greeted them smiling brightly. Jasmine had pinned a birthday boy button on AJ before they went in.

"So first we are going to meet the twins Luke and Louis in the tv room and then we are going to see Luna in the music room and then finally Larry is going to be in his throne room. " A cast member said as she walked AJ and friends into the Hall.

The cast member knocked on the door and then entered holding the door open for AJ and the others. Jay grabbed AJ before he could run up to the twin lions Luke was wearing an orange shirt and Louis was wearing a yellow shirt. AJ bounced from foot to foot while waiting for other kids to finish their turns. After what seemed like an entirety to the young boy a cast member led him over to the twin lions.

"Luke and Louis I would like to introduce you to Prince AJ it is his birthday today! " AJ ran into Luke's arms and then Louis. After the hugs the twin lions bent down in front of him. Luke, who was wearing a orange shirt, began to count on his paw.

"Luke wants to know how old you are today? " The photographer asked.

"Four! " AJ answered happily .

"Wow you are a big boy! Lets take a picture OK ?" the photographer grinned as he got the camera ready. The lions stayed kneeled down to take the pictures. The photographer took several different poses.

"Can my little sister take a picture with me? " AJ asked seeing Atalie bouncing up and down in Jay's arms

"Of course! " the photographer grinned. Jay put her down and Atalie ran over to AJ. The lion twins hugged Atalie.

"I two! " Atalie held up three fingers. AJ put down one of her fingers giggling.

"What is you name, princess? " the photographer grinned.

"Me Atalie! " she patted her chest.

"What a pretty name! Can you look right here for me so we can take a picture. " the photographer bent down to get a better angle. AJ then took a few pictures with his cousins Sky and Phoebe. While they were waiting Mal made a video call to Chad.

"Hey how is Lonnie feeling? " Mal asked when Chad answered.

"She is feeling better! She is right here. How is Delia doing? " Chad leaned in so Lonnie was in the screen with him.

"Delia is having the time of her life. I thought you might like to see her meeting her favorite characters! " Mal smiled.

"That is so sweet! Thank you Mal! " gushed Lonnie. Mal turned the camera for them to see as Evie was walking Delia up to meet the twins. Delia quickly hugged them both .

"I love when you sing the happy song and the color song! " Delia bounced. The twins nodded and clapped.

"Those are their favorite songs also! Look here so we can take a picture" the photographer smiled. They took a couple of pictures. Doug walked Max up to the twins he wasn't quite as sure about the huge twin lions even with them kneeled down to him.

"Here Max I'll hold your hand and Louis's hand and you hold my hand and Luke's hand! " Delia took Max's hand. Luke reached for Max's hand and Max looked to see Delia holding Louis's paw and slowly took the Luke's paw.

"Is he your little brother? " the photographer asked.

"No he is my baby!" Delia grinned.

"They are just good friends !" Evie chuckled at the photographers face. After a couple more pictures with Max and Delia they were ready to go meet Luna.

"Hey Delia there is someone on the phone for you. " Mal caught Delia before they left the room. Delia hurried over to Mal. Mal turned the phone so Delia could see Lonnie and Chad.

"Hi! Lonnie is your tummy feeling better? Did you see me meet the twins? They were so cool?" Delia asked excitedly.

"My tummy is feeling better and we did see you meet the twins! We are so happy you are having fun. " Lonnie gushed.

"Can I come see you? " Delia asked as she walked away with Mal's phone.

"Not today sweetie. You are going to be so tired from all the fun today and I come home tomorrow . So I will see you bright and early tomorrow. " Lonnie smiled.

"OK. " Delia whispered looking down like she was going to cry.

"Come on Delia let's go see Luna. " Moxie reached for Delia's hand as she came from meeting the twins.

"OK! Bye love you" Delia perked up as she took Moxie's hand and handed the phone to Mal.

"You OK Lonnie you look a little teary? " Mal frowned as she took the phone back.

"I'm fine. That was the first time she said she loves us without us saying it first! I've just been very emotional lately. I don't know what is wrong with me." Lonnie sighed.

"Are you going to have a B. A. B. Y? " Mal asked louder than she meant to making Evie jerk around quickly . The shocked look on Lonnie and Chad's faces told Mal what she needed to know.

"Mommy why did you spell baby? " Moxie looked confused.

"Mommy is just joking with Aunt Lonnie and Uncle Chad. Go catch up with Aunt Evie and tell her, her mouth is open. " Mal sooed the girls off.

"Sorry Belle got Moxie this reading game and now she can spell because she is too smart and I have a big mouth! " Mal apologized.

" It is OK Mal just try not to let Delia find out we want to surprise her. " Lonnie chuckled.

"Of course! I don't think Delia even realized what Moxie was talking about she was to excited to meet Luna! So how far along are you?" Mal grinned .

"About eight weeks! " Lonnie said excitedly.

"Wow so you, Evie and I are due around the same time. " Mal smiled.

"I guess we are! " Lonnie gasped.

Mal walked into the music room as AJ and Atalie were finishing up with Luna. Moxie was still holding Delia's hand as they waited their turn. Ben who had been happily watching the kids slipped his arms around Mal's waist. Mal turned the phone camera back for Lonnie and Chad to see as Delia and Moxie went up to see Luna. Delia was holding the plushie Luna that Evie bought her. Luna playfully took the plushie and hugged it and then began to dance with it an the girls. The photographer took pictures as they danced and then some pictures with the girls together and then separate. Lonnie had become weepy again seeing the girls having such a good time.

"Come on Lonnie you are making me emotional. " Mal sniffed. Ben chuckled as he kissed Mal on the head.

"I'm glad the girls are having such a fun together .Their birthdays are coming up I bet I know where they are going to want their parties. " Ben smiled down at Mal.

"Could be but Moxie already told me she wants a tea party in Belle's garden for her birthday party but it is a couple months away so she could change her mind. " Mal smiled.

"Yeah Delia is going to want to have her party at Once Upon a Time Land" Chad chuckled.

"This is so exciting congratulations! "Evie came up to Mal as she looked at Lonnie and Chad on the phone.

"Thank you! " they both said.

"Just don't tell Delia! " Lonnie said.

"I won't. " Evie promised.

Mal, Ben and Evie walked into the throne room to see Atalie screaming her head off.

"What is wrong baby girl? " Evie cooed.

"Tired, hungry, over stimulated? Probably all of them. " Jay bounced Atalie as he went to take her out the door.

"It's almost time for lunch I hope she doesn't fall asleep before she eats but she needs a nap too. " Alana shook her head.

Jay walked outside to see Jane sitting on a bench. Atalie wiggled to be put down and ran to Jane. Jay smiled as Atalie curled into Jane's lap still sniffling. Jane was rubbing Attie's back as Attie was rubbing Jane's belly. Jane could always calm Atalie down quickly and Attie seemed to have a calming affect on the baby.

"How are you feeling? She not hurting you laying like that is she? " Jay was ready to move Atalie. He sat down besides Jane on the bench.

"She's fine ! I don't think this baby will ever come of course I'm not walking as much as I planned either .Every bench we see mom or Carlos are sitting me down. " Jane sighed frustrated.

"They just don't want you to wear yourself out. This is a big place and unfortunately the place we are going to eat is across the park. We should start heading over to the restaurant when some of the kids get out of the character hall. Where is Carlos? " Jay looked at his watch.

"Him and mom went in to the character hall with some of the kids that were nervous and their parents weren't with them. I'm a little surprised that more kids haven't come out crying those lions are big. " Jane chuckled as she continued to rub Atalie's back.

" Why were you so upset baby girl. You were having fun then you just started screaming " Jay stroked Atalie's back. Atalie yawned big as she turned towards Jay.

"You can't go to sleep yet baby you have to eat lunch then nap. "Jay smiled as Atalie sat up quickly on Jane's lap.

"No nap! " Atalie firmly declared. Jane got a pained look on her face as she took a deep breath.

"You OK? " Jay put his hand on Jane's shoulder and slid Atalie off Jane's lap to make her comfortable.

"Yeah I just got a pain in my stomach. Atalie didn't hurt me. Maybe it was a contraction. Maybe the walking is working! " Jane smiled.

"Do you want me to get Carlos? " Jay asked.

"No only if it happens again. " Jane rubbed her belly.

"I sorry baby Amelia I too loud. " Attie reached over and gently rubbed Jane's belly. before she climbed back into Jane's lap.

"It's OK sweet Attie you didn't hurt me or the baby. " Jane put her hand on top of Attie's. Atalie put her face to Jane's belly and began to hum. Jay didn't recognize the song Attie was humming but just thought she had made it up but Jane recognized the song it was an old song her mom sang to her when she was a baby. Fairy Godmother told her it was an ancient fairy song that fairies sang to show love and calming to each other. Jane felt the baby kick where Attie's hand was. She wondered where Attie heard the song because it was only supposed to be sung to fairies or half fairies. It wasn't long before AJ, Alana and the cousins came out of the character hall. Attie was just about asleep when Jay pick her up off Jane's lap.

"No stay with baby Amelia !" Attie reached for Jane.

"You will see them at lunch miss grumpy ." Alana took Atalie and cuddled her. Attie laid her head on Alana shoulder as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Don't you go to sleep on me baby girl you have to eat! " Alana playfully bounced her shoulders.

"Mama I want Mac n weeze! " Atalie whined.

"OK baby we are going to get Mac and cheese right now. " Alana smiled at the sleepy child.

When they got to the Reef restaurant they had to wait for some tables on the floor to open . The walls of the room were huge tanks filled with brightly colored fish. Delia and Moxie went straight to the the glass and pressed their faces against the glass with the other kids. The servers were still putting some tables together all the kids were watching the fish and the parents were standing around talking. An older lady , who was with a man in a wheelchair, was staring at Cordelia.

"I can't believe the king and queen let the princess hang out with that little villain. " The lady spoke loudly. Alana sighed when she realized that the lady was Kelly and Peter was with her.

"Hey Peter , Hi gram mother !" AJ greeted.

"Happy Birthday buddy! I can't believe your four! I like your hair." Peter smiled.

"That is not how your hair is supposed to be styled and he is your father and that is how you should address him. " Kelly frowned.

"He is fine mom he doesn't have to call me dad. " Peter mumbled.

"Jay is my daddy! Peter is my friend." AJ pointed to Jay who was talking to Carlos at the present table.

"Thanks for letting me be your friend buddy. We have fun together right? " Peter gently cupped AJ's cheek like he did when AJ was a baby. Kelly was about to protest again when she saw Alana walking towards them.

"Hey Peter and Kelly thanks for joining us for lunch. " Alana walked over to them.

"Of course thanks for inviting us! This must be Atalie I've heard so much about" Peter smiled at Atalie in Alana's arms.

"I want Mac and weeze and baby Amelia! " Attie pouted.

"This is such a big place I had to put Peter in a wheel chair to get here. " Kelly crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you there is a side entrance that was closer ." Alana frowned.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't that hard to get here and you had a lot of other things to worry about," soothed Peter. It surprised Alana how much Peter was acting like his old self again . He used to stand up for her all the time when they were married.

"Hello! I want to eat" Attie waved at Peter.

"Let me feed her before she goes full sassy on us" Alana chuckled as she went to give Atalie to Jay so he could feed her.

As Alana walked pass the table Jane was sitting at she heard Jane gasped.

"Are you OK? " Alana stopped.

"My water just broke! " Jane looked a little scared.

 **A/N Let me know if you think Jane is going to have a boy or a girl?**


	15. Chapter 15

A/ **n Hey friends! Sorry updates have been slow but hopefully that will change with this new work schedule and writing schedule I made myself. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

Alana whispered something in Atalie's ear before putting her down.

"Baby Amelia coming! " Attie clapped her hands and jumped up and down before running towards Jay and Carlos.

"Have you had a contraction yet?" Alana asked as she sat down in a chair facing Jane.

"No! I've really only had a small back ache and a couple of pains and I was just sitting here and I got a sharp pain in my belly and then I felt a wet trickle down my leg followed by a gush" Jane explained looking really freaked out.

"It's OK. This is what you have been waiting for; birth is scary and painful but it is so worth it all. " Alana soothed as she grabbed Jane's hand.

"Does this mean the baby is going to come faster? " Jane frowned.

"No you should have plenty of time to get to the hospital especially since you haven't had many contractions before. Just take a deep breath in through your nose and let it out slowly through your mouth." Alana instructed as she felt Jane's hand tighten around hers. Jane did as Alana said and the pain soon passed.

"Well done on your first contraction hopefully not too many more to go. " Alana praised.

"That wasn't too bad but there probably going to get worse. " Jane sighed.

"Unfortunately yes. " Alana nodded. Carlos and Jay came rushing up to the table.

"What happened Attie said the baby was coming? " Carlos asked quickly trying to keep his voice calm.

"My water broke! " Jane looked a little more excited this time.

"OK we need to get you to the hospital! How far apart are the contractions and was the water clear ?" Carlos asked going into doctor mode.

"The contractions are spread out. I just had my first one and I haven't had another one. I can't tell what color the water is because it is on my pants and the floor is brown so I'm guessing clear. " Jane shrugged.

"As along as you didn't have bright red blood you're OK. I'm going to go get the car and pull it to the side entrance . I'll be back soon." Carlos kissed Jane before going to get the car.

"Where is my mom? " Jane asked looking around the restaurant. Jane spotted Fairy Godmother over by the windows pointing different fish out to the children.

"I should go tell her she is going to be a grandmother soon!" Jane slowly stood up.

"Do you want me to go get her? " Jay offered.

"No, I'll go to her I just wish I didn't look like I wet my pants. " Jane frowned.

Jay began to unbutton his dark blue shirt, leaving a black tank top underneath. It was Alana's favorite shirt which is why Jay wore, it brought out his eyes, but she would buy him another one. Jay was being really sweet as he helped Jane tie the shirt where it was covering her pants.

"Thank you. " Jane smiled.

"Anytime " Jay put his arm around Jane and helped her walk over to FG.

"Hey mom!" Jane said casually.

" Hello darling are you feeling OK ? You look a little flushed? " Fairy Godmother put her hand on Jane's cheek. Jane felt another contraction coming and grabbed Jay's hand before beginning her breathing.

"Oh my goodness! Let's get you to the hospital my love! " Fairy Godmother grinned.

"Carlos has gone to get the car. " Jane explained.

"Lets head out towards the side exit. How far apart are your contractions? " FG asked gently putting her hand on Jane's belly.

"I'm not sure I haven't been timing them that was only my second one" Jane looked at Alana.

"That one was about ten minutes apart and the contractions themselves aren't very long yet. " Alana explained.

"Is it baby time? " Janelle asked walking up.

"Yeah my water broke! " Jane was excited now.

"Let me find a ride for Amir and I will meet you at the hospital! " Janelle hugged Jane.

"We'll take Amir home that is no problem or if he wants to spend the night that is fine to. " Alana offered.

"You can ride with us! Carlos can bring you back for your car. " Jane offered.

"OK thank you. I can have my son come get my car. Carlos will have enough on his hands when this little one comes. " Janelle squeezed Jane's hand.

Janelle took Jay's place and put her arm around Jane's waist and began walking Jane towards the door.

"Are you OK Aunt Jane? " AJ rushed up to them.

"I'm fine sweetheart! It is time for the baby to come so I'm going to the hospital. " Jane stroked AJ's hair.

"Yay the baby is coming on my Birthday! " AJ cheered. Jay and Alana smiled at the excited four year old.

"Well it could be tomorrow but yeah it will be close. " Jane smiled.

"Amir is going to spend the night with us while Mrs. Janelle go to the hospital with Aunt Jane! " Alana smiled.

"Yay! "both boys cheered as Amir walked up.

"Amir leaves everything everywhere so I'm sure he has some pajamas at your house somewhere. " Janelle chuckled.

"I have some with dragons on them he can wear! " AJ jumped up and down.

"Oh cool I want to wear those! " Amir jumped up and down with AJ.

"OK boys have fun! " Janelle smiled. Janelle felt Jane's body tense under her arm.

"Try to relax and breathe it will be over soon." Janelle assured as she rubbed Jane's back.

"Are you OK Aunt Jane? " AJ frowned.

"I'm fine buddy have fun at your party and I will see you later OK. " Jane smiled.

"Come on daddy let's go eat! " AJ tugged on Jay's hand.

"I'm going to help Aunt Jane out to the car and I will be right back. " Jay promised patting AJ on the back.

"Come on baby we can be ordering lunch while Daddy is helping Aunt Jane. " Alana held out her hand for AJ to take.

"Bye Aunt Jane! " AJ waved and then took Alana's hand.

Jay walked with Jane, FG and Janelle out to the exit. Carlos had the car pulled up to the sidewalk . Jane's hospital bag packed for a week and put it in the trunk that morning along with some extra pillows. Carlos had put the extra pillows in the the back seat.

"I know this sounds weird but try to get some rest on the ride to the hospital" Carlos said as he helped Jane into the back seat.

" Do you want me to drive so you can be in the back with Jane? " Fairy Godmother asked as she reached for the car keys.

"Sure thanks. " Carlos gave Fairy Godmother the keys. Once Carlos and Janelle were in the car they headed for the hospital.

Alana sighed when she saw Peter and Kelly sitting at the big table Jasmine and Aladdin had chose as the family table. Aladdin was glaring at Kelly while Jasmine was putting Atalie in a booster chair. Now with Amir being with them there would not be a place for Jay to sit, probably the way Kelly planned. The restaurant had placed a brightly colored fish mat and plastic plate with some toy fish on it in the center of the table.

"Oh cool! " AJ exclaimed as he grabbed Amir's hand and hurried to the chair closest to the plate and toys.

"You think that is for you? " Aladdin chuckled as he pulled the plate towards AJ.

"It's not? Who is it for? " AJ looked confused and then pouted when the adults laughed at him.

"Of course it if for you silly boy! " Jasmine tickled AJ. Amir backed up giggling at AJ until he bumped into Peter's wheelchair.

"Sorry! " Amir jumped bumping his back on a chair.

"It's fine. Are you OK? " Peter asked .

"I'm OK. " Amir said softly even though he had tears in his eyes. Alana picked Amir up hugging him. He laid his head on Alana's shoulder. Jay had come in from helping Jane to the car when he saw an angry looking AJ heading towards Peter.

"What happened to Amir, Peter? " AJ asked seriously. Aladdin smirked at the accusing tone in the four year olds voice.

"Your father would never hurt anybody and I don't like your tone AJ" Kelly frowned. Jay and Aladdin took a step towards AJ they really didn't like the way Kelly was talking to AJ .

"He accidentally bumped my chair and then hit his back when he turned around. I'm sorry he got hurt I know that didn't feel good. " Peter explained sympathetically.

"Amir, Moxie and George are my best friends I don't like when they get hurt. " AJ said loudly.

"You are a very good friend! I would like to meet more of them after we eat if that is OK." Peter smiled. AJ nodded smiling.

"Speaking of eating we need to order so we can get this party started ." Alana said and then kissed Amir on the check before putting him down.

"We went ahead and ordered Attie the chicken nuggets with Mac and cheese and AJ the kids shrimp plate with fries. We just need to tell the waitress what Amir, you and Jay want to eat. " Jasmine put her hand on Alana's shoulder.

"Thank you so much mom! " Alana looked so relieved .

"You're welcome, baby, I know you were helping Jane and we are here to help you!" Jasmine hugged Alana.

"Look mommy the toys they gave me are squishy! " AJ, who was sharing a chair with Amir,held up a blue fish squeezing it a little.

"That's cool baby! What is Attie eating?" Alana smiled and then frowned when she saw Atalie eating something.

"What are you eating? " Jay walked over to Atalie.

"Mine! " Atalie tried to hide what she was eating in her lap.

"Oh I think Delia gave her a cheese stick! " Evie said as Atalie stuffed the rest of the food in her mouth.

"Thank you for sharing your food with poor starving Attie! " Jay smiled as kneeled down by Delia's chair. Attie giggled.

"Do you want one? " Delia offered Jay a cheese stick.

"Me do! " Atalie reached for another stick.

"No your food is coming and no thank you Delia ." Jay pulled Atalie's hand away from the cheese sticks. Atalie was getting ready to fuss when her food arrived.

"See I told your food was coming! " Jay smiled.

Jane was able to get some rest on their thirty minute ride to the hospital. They got her up to the maturntiy wing and Janelle checked Jane's progress, she was only two centimeters.

"Should I go home? " Jane asked with a big sigh.

"No since your water has broken you have to stay here hopefully things will start to go quickly" Janelle gentle rubbed Jane's knee.

Jane and Carlos walked around the wing for a little while. Jane's contractions were getting longer and harder every five minutes so she was having to stop when she had a contraction. Carlos would gentle rock her back and forth until it was over. Jane got tired of walking so they went back to her room to lay down. Jane's contractions were becoming longer and closer together, Carlos knew they were we're going to be parents very soon. Janelle checked Jane two hours later and she was four centimeters.

"Congratulations you are in active labor and doing very well. Keep up the walking and if you want I can get you a excersie ball and you can bounce on that. " Janelle smiled. Janelle ran to go check on some paper work she needed for another patient and Fairy Godmother went to get coffee.

"We're going to have a baby today! " Jane grinned and took Carlos's hand.

"I don't think I've been this excited and nervous about anything." Carlos rubbed Jane's hand in his.

"Even more than our wedding day? " Jane grinned.

"Much more! I don't feel like I'm going to throw up! " Carlos chuckled. Jane shook her head and grinned when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey you up to some visitors?" Lonnie stuck her head in the door.

"Of course! How are you feeling? " Jane sat up more in the bed as Lonnie and Chad walked in the room.

"Much better! Thank you! Evie text us and told us you had gone into labor and I wanted to come see you." Lonnie smile.

"Did they find out what was wrong? " Carlos asked. Lonnie grinned at Chad before nodding.

"Severe morning sickness! " Lonnie grinned. Jane got excited but had a contraction before she could hug Lonnie.

"Breathe it is almost over. " Carlos encouraged as Jane squeezed his hand tightly.

"Good job Janey! " Lonnie praised as she gently tucked a piece of hair that came lose from Jane's bun behind her ear.

"Thanks! I'm so excited for you both! " Jane hugged Lonnie and then Chad.

"Thank you we're excited to tell Delia tomorrow ." Chad smiled.

"I hope Delia is going to be excited. She loves Max like a little brother I can't wait to see how she reacts to her own sibling !"Lonnie gushed.

"I'm sure she is going to be excited! " Jane assured. Lonnie and Chad stayed a little longer before heading back to their room. Jane had been able to rest a little during her early labor but she had been in labor for fifteen hours and she was in hard labor and her back was killing her.

"I can't do this! " She cried as another contraction came.

"Yes you can! You are doing amazing! " Janelle soothed as she checked the baby's heartbeat. Strong thumping sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"The baby is handling the contractions well .Everything sounds good." Carlos rubbed Jane's face soothingly.

"I think the baby is stuck! This baby is never coming out! " Jane pouted.

"Oh this baby is coming you are fully efaceed and are eight centimeters. So there is no stopping this baby from coming! I've started filling the tub it should help with your back pain. If you decide you want to delivery in the tub we can but that is up to you." Janelle gentle rubbed Jane's belly.

"I'm so proud of you! " Carlos kissed Jane's head after another contraction.

"It hurts. " Jane whimpered.

"I'm sorry baby! You want to get in the tub? " Carlos wiped her head gently.

"Yes please. " she nodded. Carlos helped Jane in to the tub and the warm water instantly soothed her back.

"Oh that feels so much better! " Jane moaned happily as she laid her head on her arms on the tub. Fairy Godmother kneeled in front of the tub while Carlos went to change so he could get in the tub during the delivery. FG began to hum their special song while gently massaging Jane's shoulders.

"Mom. " Jane looked at FG.

"Yeah baby. "

"Did you ever hum that song to Attie? " Jane laid he head back down.

"No it is only to be hummed to fairies and their children. I told you that love." FG explained.

"I know but Attie was humming that song to my tummy today and I was wondering where she heard it from. " Jane said.

"I don't know! " FG said.

"Why haven't I had contractions since I got in the tub is something wrong? " Jane looked at Janelle and Carlos as they walked in together.

"You're just having a little stall it happens rest while you can because you are going to be pushing that baby out soon enough. " Janelle smiled. Jane rested for a little while until the contractions started back. Even in hard labor Jane was handling the contractions fairly well, until the contractions starting coming on top of each other. Jane let out a loud scream and tried to stand up.

"Jane you have to breath now. Just breath and sit back in the water"Janelle soothed as she reached to check Jane's progress.

"I don't know what to do! There coming so close together! " Jane panted as she leaned back it on Carlos.

"Jane listen you just went through transition,the hardest part of labor. The baby's head is right here you're going to be pushing soon. " Janelle soothed.

"Good good job baby not much longer now" Carlos kissed the side of Jane's head.

"OK Jane get ready to push on this contraction. " Janelle instructed. Jane pushed for thirty minutes.

"I can't " Jane whimpered. Fairy Godmother reached over and gently rubbed Jane's shoulder.

"Jane the baby's head is out just a couple more pushes. Grandma come and look at this baby. " Janelle grinned.

"Oh my goodness! " Fairy Godmother gasped.

"What! " Jane and Carlos asked together.

"All the hair this baby has! No wonder you had bad heartburn! Now push sweetheart!" Janelle grinned. After a few more pushes the baby slipped from Jane's body and Janelle pulled the baby from under the water and put the baby in Jane's arms and the put a blanket over her.

"Oh my goodness hi baby! Carlos what did we have?" Jane cried.

"It's a girl! " Carlos gasped. The baby opened her eyes at the sound of her parents voices. The baby had her mother's blue eyes with a head full of white hair and looked a lot like Jane.

"You did so good baby. She is precious! " FG said with tears in her eyes.

"She is beautiful! " Janelle smiled. Jane and Carlos kissed.

"She looks just like you. " Carlos stroked the baby's cheek.

"I see a lot of you in her too. " Jane played in the baby's hair.

"So do you have a name for this cutie? " Janelle listened to the baby's heartbeat. Jane and Carlos looked at each other.

"Her name is Danielle Amelia DeVille. " Jane smiled. Carlos kissed Jane. He was the one to pick out the name.

"OK so let's hand Ms. Danielle to Grandma while daddy gets out and we can do skin to skin with him while I help mommy get in bed. " Janelle instructed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n Hey Friends! Thanks for reading let me know what you think of this chapter!

Baby Moment

Jay and Alana waited until noon to take the kids up to see Jane and the baby. The kids had been begging to see the baby,since early that morning, but they wanted the new parents to get some rest and bonding time before their crew visited. Alana knocked on the door, they could here the baby wailing.

"Come in! " Jane's muffled voice called. They walked into the large room. The lights were dim and the birthing tub was empty. Caddy corner from tub was a large double bed Jane was sitting up with the baby ,who was wearing a pink sleeper and hat, on her shoulder patting the baby on the back .

"Hey guys! " Jane greeted.

"Baby Amelia crying. " Atalie frowned as she climbed on the bed.

"Her tummy hurts but she won't burp. " Jane switched shoulders.

"May I try something that worked with AJ? " Alana offered.

"Yes please !" Jane gave the baby to Alana. Alana gently put the tiny baby's head in the palm of her hand before putting her tummy side down on Alana's arm. Alana gently began to pat and rub the baby's back. It wasn't long before the baby let out a big burp and spit up in Alana's hand. Jane quickly handed her a spit up cloth.

"There you go little girl I know that feels better." Cooed Alana as she cleaned up the baby's face. Alana turned the baby back into the crook of her arm so she could see the now quite baby's face better.

"Oh Jane she looks like a doll baby! " Alana stoked the baby's white hair, the hat had fallen off when she had turned the baby back over.

"Thank you! We're fond of her." Jane smiled.

"She is so tiny. She almost makes me want another one. " Alana sighed.

"Oh geez! " Jay puffed. Alana and Jay both agreed that two children were enough especially with Atalie's breathing issues.

"I said almost! " Alana rolled her eyes as she put the baby in Jay's arms.

"She is beautiful! " Jay smiled.

"What were her measurements ?" Alana asked.

"She weighs six pounds twelve ounces and is twenty inches long. " Jane smiled.

"Daddy we want to hold the baby! " AJ sat on the bed beside Atatlie who was cuddled into Jane's side.

"OK but you have to let me help you she is very little and can't hold her head up yet. " Jay walked over to him. Alana placed a pillow under AJ's arm and Jay placed the baby in his arm. Jay kept his hand on AJ's elbow so he wouldn't move it. Alana took pictures.

"Was she born on my birthday" AJ asked looking at the baby.

"No she was born early this moning! " Jane said.

"Her name Amelia? " Attie asked looking at the baby.

"Close! Her name is Danielle Amelia DeVell" Jane smiled.

"Awww Dan Nell Amelia is cute! Me hold her!" Cooed Attie as she held her arms out.

"OK but you have to let me help you! " Jay said firmly.

"Me do it! " Attie whined.

"Do you want to sit in my lap and hold the baby? " Jane offered.

"OK! " Attie began to climb in Jane's lap.

"Be careful baby Aunt Jane's tummy is sore ." Alana warned. Jane sat Attie on her lap were they were both coftable. Then Jay carefully laid Danielle in Attie's arms. Carlos and Fairy Godmother walked in with food trays.

"Hey guys! What do you think of Dani, Attie? " Carlos smiled sitting the trays on a table in the corner.

"She is sweet. " Cooed Attie.

"Just like you !" Jane kissed Attie's head.

Atalie began to hum and FG looked a little shocked .

"What's wrong? "Jay noticed FG's face.

"Where did Attie learn that song from? " Fairy Godmother asked.

"I don't know she has always hummed it I just thought she made it up. " Alana shrugged and Jay nodded in agreement.

"What's so special about the song? " Jay asked.

"It is an ancient song of hope and comfort that is only passed down from fairies and their children "FG explained.

"We don't know where her family was from maybe she is part fariy ." Jay shrugged

"But how does she know the song she is only two and half?" Jane asked.

"I have no idea! She comes up with crazy things all the time. "Jay smiled . FG decided to let the subject drop for that moment. Jay playfully flopped on the bed next to AJ and Jane.

"Make yourself at home! " Alana chuckled .

"It's not the first time Jane and I have shared a bed. " Jay chuckled. Jane began to turn red and laugh while Carlos shook his head and Fairy Godmother smirked.

"Do I need to take the kids out of the room so I can hear this story ?" Alana looked amused.

"No it was in high school and I thought Jay was staying at a friends. So I invited Jane over for movies and it got late so I told her to just sleep in Jay's bed. Apparently he just slipped in the middle of the night and slipped in the bed with her instead of me.

"Well you don't cuddle like she does. " Jay stuck his tongue out at Carlos.

"AJ hand me that pillow! " Carlos playfully threw a pillow over Jay's face causing Jay to laugh harder. AJ began giggling uncontrollably. Danielle opened her eyes when Jane started laughing.

"Bad daddy you woke baby! " Fussed Attie.

"I'm sorry but Uncle Carlos started it! " Jay tried to stop laughing.

"It's OK! Dani thinks they're crazy too. " Jane chuckled . Alana smiled at the playful trio she kind of wished she had given Jay a chance in high school but she loved this Jay he had grown up a lot, well some anyways.

"OK well we should let these guys eat and try to get that baby back to sleep. " Alana motioned for Jay and the kids off the bed.

"OK, OK everybody up! " Jay rolled out of the bed. AJ followed.

"Bye love you! " Atalie waved.

"You were included in that everybody missy! " Jay went to pick Atalie up but she clung to Jane.

"Atalie Marie! Come here now! " Jay scolded. Atalie crawled across the bed with tears running down her face.

"We will see Aunt Jane and the baby later but you have to listen or we can't come back OK?" Jay patted Attie on the back.

"I want to see baby later I listen. " Atalie promised sitting up in Jay's arms.

"Good girl! Say see you later! " Jay and Atalie waved as they left the room. Alana and AJ hugged everyone before leaving.

"Atalie is going to protect and play with you, your whole life baby girl. You need to keep friends like her. " Jane cooed as Dani's eyes closed. Fairy Godmother took Danielle from Jane and put her in the bassinet so they could eat lunch . Jane and Carlos were able to take a little nap when there was another knock at the door. Carlos let Lonnie, Chad and Delia in to the room.

"Hey did we wake you? We can come back." Lonnie noticed Jane's blurry eyes.

"No it is fine! " Jane assured.

"Did you have fun at the party Delia? " Carlos asked smiling.

"It was so much fun! I want to go with just Lonnie and Chad next! " Delia asked excitedly holding the stuffed Luna Lion Evie bought for her.

"We will definitely go to Once Upon a Time Land with you! " Chad grinned.

"Where is the baby? "Delia hugged the lion more.

"She is right here. " Carlos rolled the bassinet over to them.

"Oh Jane she looks just like you! " Lonnie cooed.

"Thank you but her beautiful hair is all Carlos! " Jane smiled. Lonnie gently took Danielle's pink hat off and smiled.

"What do you think Delia? " Chad asked as he picked her up to get a better look.

"She is so tiny! What is her name? " Delia reached to touch the baby's hand.

"Her name is Danielle Amelia. " Jane smiled as Dani opened her eyes when Delia touched her hand. Dani was not even twenty four hours old and already seemed to be a curious baby.

"She's looking at me! " Delia giggled.

"She is! Hello pretty girl! " Cooed Lonnie.

"You can hold her if you want. " Carlos offered. Lonnie carefully picked up the tiny baby. She stroked the baby's cheek and chuckled when the baby opened her mouth.

"I didn't mean to tease you sweetie. " Lonnie cooed.

"Do you want to hold the baby? " Chad asked Delia.

"Yeah can I? " Delia looked excited.

"Of course sweetheart. " Jane smiled.

Chad sat down in a chair with Cordelia. He put his arm under Delia's arm for more support and Lonnie carefully put the baby in their arms. Lonie took pictures. She loved how sweetly Chad was looking at both girls.

"She's like holding a warm baby doll! I like her a lot!" Delia giggled. Lonnie and Chad smiled at each other.

"That's very sweet, Delia! " Jane smiled. They held Dani a little longer until Delia began to yawn.

"I guess we better head out Delia had a big day yesterday and so did you guys. We'll let you get some rest while you can. " Chad stood up with Delia half asleep on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming" Jane smiled as Lonnie hugged her.

"and congratulations! " Carlos whispered when Lonnie hugged him.

"Thanks! " Lonnie whispered.

Delia fell asleep on the ride home. Chad carefully took her out of the car without waking her.

"Will you put her in our room I want to snuggle with her before I start dinner? " Lonnie asked.

"of course but I can cook dinner. You need to rest you just got out of the hospital this morning." Chad took Delia into their room and laid her on the bed.

"Thank you! " Lonnie said as she cuddled next to Delia. Chad fixed dinner and then plated the food and put it on the table before going to wake his girls. Chad smiled Lonnie was now asleep and Delia had cuddled closer to her.

"Hey Lon dinner is ready !" He gently stroked her face. Chad patted and called Lonnie a few more times before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow I fell asleep fast! " Lonnie stretched a little.

"You needed it! I didn't want to wake you but I know you will wake up hungry later if I didn't. " Chad placed his hand on Lonnie's still flat stomach . He couldn't believe their baby was in there.

"We both would. " Lonnie smiled as Delia slowly opened her eyes.

"It's time for dinner baby! " Chad chuckled as Delia's eyes closed back. Delia's eyes popped back open and she sat up.

"Let's go eat! " Lonnie chuckled as she got out of bed. Lonnie smiled Chad fixed Delia's favorite dinner. Chicken nuggets with macaroni and cheese and broccoli, they we're surprised at how easily the almost four year old had fallen in love with the green vegetable. Delia quickly climbed in her chair and reached for a nugget.

"Delia did you like meeting baby Danielle today? " Lonnie asked.

"She was very little and had pretty hair. " Delia nodded.

"She was beautiful! How would you like a baby that little living with you? " Lonnie asked.

"Is baby Dani coming to live with us? " Delia got excited.

"Not baby Dani no. " Lonnie looked as Chad who smiled warmly at her.

"Then who? " Delia frowned.

"Well I'm going to have a baby and it will live here with us. " Lonnie said nervously.

"Then where am I going to live? " Delia asked sadly.

"With us of course! Cordelia you are going to be a great big sister! " Chad picked Delia up giving her a hug.

"When is the baby coming? " Delia perked up a little.

"In about seven months so we still have some time but we want you to help us get things ready for the baby. Plus my tummy is going to be getting bigger so I'm going to need help picking things up" Lonnie chuckled.

"Why is your tummy going to get bigger? " Delia wiggled to be put down so she could go to Lonnie.

"As the baby grows my tummy is going to grow to give the baby room. " Lonnie explained as Delia put her face to Lonnie's tummy.

"How did the baby get in your tummy? " Delia asked her lips tickling Lonnie.

"That is a different story for another time when your in high school. " Chad said so seriously that Lonnie started laughing.

"Let's finnish dinner then we'll watch a movie before bed! " Lonnie chuckled.


End file.
